We All Stand Together
by Kris Munroe
Summary: The gang heads to California to spend some quality time with Sabrina and her family, but when an old friend of Sabrina shows up, they all get together to help her out of her troubles. Please R&R :D Complete :D
1. Prologue

**As usual ****I _do not_ own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only, as usual. ****Set after my other stories. I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^**

**The name "****We All Stand Together****" are from Paul McCartney's song with the same name.**

**Read & Review! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**We All Stand Together**

_Win or lose, sink or swim  
One thing is certain, we'll never give in  
Side by side, hand in hand  
We all stand together_**  
**

**Prologue.**

Jacali Craig ran along the woods. She could hear the sound of M16's going off behind her and she begged to God that no bullets from the rifles would pass through her. She had lost her gun in a battle a few minutes earlier. She was high of adrenalin, and she knew that if she didn't keep running, the three men behind her would definitely catch up with her, and if they did, she was dead. This had not been a good night. She stumbled through the woods, she ran as fast as the legs carried her, and she was happy the moon was big and bright, at least she could see the small trail in front of her. She was shorter, smaller and in much better shape than the men who were hunting her, and she was so grateful for that. She also knew the woods like her own pocket, she knew where to hunch and she knew when to lift her feet. She caught a glimpse of the car, bathing in the moonlight. _`One more minute. Stay on your feet for one more minute´_ she told herself. She ducked for a tree and kept running.

She tumbled forward and grabbed onto another tree as the sudden pain hit her shoulder. She let out a small scream, but she knew she did not have time to stop and look at the wound. She took a deep breath, put the hand of the injured arm and tucked it inside her pocket to try to keep it more still, and kept running even though the intense pain shooting through her shoulder. She reached the car, threw herself into it, luckily the keys were still were she left them, and she sped off as fast as she could.

_`I have to get to the hospital. I will bleed to death if I don't get there. I can make it. Just stay awake_´ she spoke to herself as she drove, not wanting to glance down at the shoulder, the fear of passing out was too big. She drove all the way down to the closest hospital, and with the last of her adrenaline left, she dragged herself through the sliding doors of the emergency entrance, before she fell to the floor.

"I need help here, James, get a gurney!" A nurse called out as she ran up to the unconscious woman on the floor.

The nurse noticed the blood pouring out of her shoulder, an exit hole in the left of her chest, the entering hole in the back of the shoulder. A young man came running with a gurney and they lifted the woman onto it, and as they took her into a trauma room, two doctors joined the two nurses.

* * *

A few hours, Jenny fluttered her eyes open. Everything was bright. So bright. First she thought she had died, and this was heaven. She blinked a few times, and suddenly, the white light was covered by a fuzzy face. She tried to focus, and after a moment, she watched a man's face in front of her.

"Hello miss. Don't worry, you're in a hospital and you'll be just fine. Can you tell me your name?"

"Jacali." She whispered. She didn't recognize her own voice, it was so weak and so raspy.

"Hello Jacali. I'm Dr Martin. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

* * *

A dark haired woman rolled in her bed and groaned as she was abruptly awaken from her phone. She stared at the green lights of her alarm reading 05:10 before pulling the phone towards her.

"Yeah, Sabrina here."


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 1.**

"Here, Kris, let me take that for you."

"Come on, I can carry my own bags." Kris said, refusing to let go of the suitcase that Tommy was trying to steal from her. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't carry my bag."

Tommy smiled, shrugging his shoulders. He knew it was so unnecessary to argue with Kris, he had never won a discussion before, and he would probably not win this one either.

"Okay then. Have it your way."

Kris grinned widely, knowing she'd won the discussion, and she smiled towards Kelly, who just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"This is taking foreeeever!" Ella blurted out. The girl hated waiting on things, she wanted to just _get there_.

"And ever!" Sarah joined in, not really upset about the wait, she just wanted to do and say everything her sister said.

"Ella, you know what I said about nagging." Kelly said, giving her a raised eyebrow.

Ella sighed and sat down on the suitcase, arms crossed. Sarah who was in the carriage reached over the railing, and stretched until she was able to grab Ella's brown hair.

"Ella mad." Sarah then said, puzzled look on her face, but with a hint of a smile. Ella immediately turned her head, looking at her sister, nodding.

"Girls, come on, it's our turn now." Kris smiled, stepping forward in the line, happy that there was finally their turn to check in their luggage.

"Flight tickets and passports please." The young woman at the desk smiled, and they all handed over their things. The woman looked through them all, finished off the necessary paperwork and then they all loaded up their luggage, and it disappeared behind the desk.

"Thank you, and have a pleasant flight."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, they were all at the plane. Kris and Tommy next to each other, and Kelly, Ella and Sarah next to each other on the row behind them, Ella closest to the window. Sarah in the middle in a child seat, just like they had been sitting when they first came to Washington.

"Will Aunt Jill be there when we get there?" Ella asked happily.

"Jill!" Sarah exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together, eyes going from her sister to her mother.

"In San Francisco, yes." Kelly smiled. "But know first, we're going to Dallas, remember?"

"Yeah, right!" Ella smiled.

"Allas!"

Kelly smiled, Sarah always put a smile on her face. Ella did too of course, but Sarah's joy and excitement never seemed to be ending. No matter what they were doing, her mood was always on top.

Kelly leaned back in the airplane seat. This was going to be a great vacation, at least she hoped so. The five of them who were on the plane now – six if you counted the baby inside Kris' tummy – were going to change plane in Dallas to head to San Francisco. There they were going to meet Jill who had transferred from Las Vegas. She didn't drive that last race, that were held in Las Vegas, since she had broken her upper arm just before, and she had been so mad since she'd missed out on just a few points, pushing her down to number three. Everyone kept telling her that third place in the world championships aren't bad, but Jill was still upset. That race had been five months ago - it was now early February - but Jill had stayed in Las Vegas together with several of the other racers ever since. But now she was heading up the coast to meet up with her friends and family.

Kelly looked between the seats and noticed Kris and Tommy giving each other a quick kiss. Those two had been inseparable the last couple of months, and Kris was growing bigger every day. She was now in her sixth month, week 25 to be exact, and you could definitely see that she was carrying a baby. And she couldn't be more pleased with it, Kris was enjoying every second of her pregnancy, well, maybe except the mornings.

* * *

They were all smiles and laughs as they walked out into the waiting area in San Francisco, several hours later. Sarah was at her place in the carriage, Ella was dragging her pink bag, and Kelly's bag was placed below the carriage. Kris and Tommy walked hand in hand, and out in the waiting area, they immediately looked around, trying to find Jill. Kelly was the first one to stop her, and they all turned to her direction. She was standing talking to someone, and as they got closer, Ella dropped her bag and ran the last part.

"Bosley!"

Bosley turned around and caught Ella in the same second as she reached him, and he pulled her up into a tight hug.

"Bosley, I've missed you!" Ella said, holding on tight around his neck.

"I've missed you too honey!" He answered, putting her down to the floor. In the same time as she hugged Jill, the others reached them too.

"What are you doing here Bosley?" Kelly smiled as she hugged him.

"Surprise, what did you think?" Bosley smiled pleased before leaning down towards Sarah in the carriage, smiling at her. She smiled back, grabbing a hold of his nose.

"Boffy!"

"Hey girl, you've grown, a lot!" He said, releasing himself from the girl, kissing her head, before straitening himself out, looking towards Kris. He hadn't had a time to say hi since she was busy with her sister first.

"And I see Sarah's not the only one growing." He laughed as Kris gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you! I'm a whale, that's what I am." Kris laughed.

"No, you're stunning honey." Bosley smiled and the others joined in.

"Well, let's get ourselves out on the road, what do you think?" Jill smiled, and they all headed out towards the big minibus that Jill had rented to fit them all. They loaded everything into the back of it before climbing inside. Kris was offered the front seat and she happily accepted it, not really fitting in the back. Kelly had Sarah in her lap, and Ella was leaning towards Bosley.

"Boulder Creek, here we come! I hope Sabrina's prepared lunch when we get there." Jill smiled happily, turning on the radio before hitting the gas pedal.

* * *

When Jill's behind the wheels, you usually reach your destination within 15 minutes, no matter where you're going. But in this old minibus, she realized it would take a lot more than just 15 minutes do drive down to Boulder Creek, where Sabrina and Anton had bought their farm. It would probably take all the 45 minutes that Sabrina had told them, and Jill was complaining about the car pretty much the entire way down.

When they finally got there, they drove along an avenue, high oaks on each sides of the road. Jill drove slowly, which was weird for her, just taking in the fantastic scenery. The high, white, mountains was shown in the distance, and everywhere they looked there was green trees and water hurrying down along the small rivers and watercourses. Soon they passed several huge fields, where horses were happily grazing the green grass, and after they went through an open black gate, attached to the brick walls, they arrived up to the manor. The house they lived in was huge, but was evidently old and they had gotten it quite cheep. It had been built in 1916, with a slate roof, and the exterior was build in thick wood, painted white. A patio ran around the entire house, on both floors, and on the outdoor furniture, on the downstairs patio, were two yellow Labradors sleeping. Jill parked next to another car and they all excited the bus. In the same time as they began getting out, the two dogs woke up and ran down towards the gang, tails waving as fast as they could. The gang said hi to the dogs as they made their way around the group, saying hi to everyone, before they begun playing with each other, running around on the big grass fields.

"That's some great watchdogs, don't you think?"

The gang looked up at the sound of a male voice, and smiled when they saw Anton standing in the door, holding Lucas on his arm. He had grown big since the gang last saw him; he was 10 months by now.

"Hi Anton!" The gang chorused and he walked down to them, saying hi to everyone, shaking hands with Tommy who he hadn't met before, welcoming them all to their home.

"Sabrina sends her regards, she had to go up to San José for a while, and she just called, she'll be back home within a few hours. I promised to get you settled and give you the round-trip, and yes Jill, food is already cooking."

"Well, sounds good to me!" Jill smiled, helping Tommy to unload the bags from the back of the car.


	3. Jacali Craig

**Chapter 2.**

Sabrina walked through the doors of the hospital, about an hour after the phone call. She had gotten into her car and went up to San Jose. She was yawning as she approached the admit desk at the local hospital.

"Hello. My name is Sabrina Miller. I got a phone call from here?"

"Oh, yes, Ms Miller. Follow me please."

Sabrina was confused. She didn't know who had been hospitalized, she didn't know what had happened. All the caller had said was that someone named Jacali in this hospital wanted them to contact her. She didn't know any Jacali. She didn't know anyone in this town. But someone had called her personally, so she had gotten into her car anyway. Her guts told her it was the right thing to do.

"The bullet went straight through, just muscular injuries. We'll keep her here for a few more hours to make sure she's stable, then you can take her home."

Sabrina nodded, and walked into the room where the nurse showed her. She walked up to the bed, and looked down at the woman in her age that was sleeping in the white bed, her left arm put in a sling._ `Oh. Jenny´_ Sabrina had not seen this woman in almost 10 years, and she had forgotten that her real name was Jacali. She had used the name Jenny around the time they were friends, wanting to have a more "normal" name, not the Indian name her parents had given her. Sabrina hadn't seen this woman since she moved to Los Angeles and Jenny moved to Cuba, but they did speak over the phone from time to time. Jenny had lost her parents in young age, and had been taken care of by her uncle and his wife, an army man who traveled a lot, his wife, and then Jenny, moved along with him, just like Sabrina had done together with her father. They had lived together for a while in Spain, but were then separated. And that was ten years ago. But as she looked down at this very pale woman, with hair darker than her own, and way longer than anyone else she knew, it felt like it was yesterday then last met. Just like the last time they met, Jenny had her long hair twined into two pigtails. Sabrina took her hand, it felt strange seeing her so pale, she usually had dark copper colored skin, being a daughter of two Navajo Indians. The woman slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times and then focused on Sabrina. Sabrina sat down in the chair next to the bed and gave Jenny a smile as she noticed the big dark eyes of the woman in the bed.

"Hi Jenny."

"I haven't heard that name in a long time." She smiled weakly. "Everyone calls me Jacali now. But you can call me Jenny."

Sabrina smiled. "How are you doing?"

"A bit sore. Thank you for coming; I didn't know who to call. I'm surprised you got here so fast."

"Of course I'll come. And I live closer to here now than what I did before. What happened?"

"It's… it's a really long story… It has to do with my fiancé. He's in trouble, and I think I need your help. Your… professional help."

"I'm not a detective anymore, but I do work with the CSI in San Francisco, but anyway, that doesn't mean I can't help. What type of trouble?"

"He got messed up with some bad guys when he was in Vietnam and… I… I tried to… help him out." Jenny said, closing her eyes.

"Where is your fiancé now?"

"Angola."

"Do you want me to try to contact him?"

"No, please. I'll do it later." Jenny said, yawning. Sabrina didn't really understand why she didn't want to contact Kino immediately, she thought he should know about this, but she didn't argue with her.

"You tired?" Sabrina asked, putting a hand on Jenny's arm, and Jenny nodded silently. "Then get some sleep. I'll wait here and I'll take you home so we can talk when they release you."

"Thank you so much Sabrina. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to make a phone call, I'll be right outside."

Jenny nodded, and begun drifting of to sleep.

Sabrina looked at her old time friend for a few minutes and then stepped outside the room. She grabbed the hold of a phone and called Anton, her husband.

"Anton here."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, have you found out what's going on?" Anton asked, he'd been really worried that it was a trap or something, but she'd managed to convince him to let her go.

"Yeah, the woman that has been shot is an old friend of mine, Jenny Craig. She seems to be in some deep trouble, I'm going to wait here, they will release her within a few hours."

"Bri, you do remember that the gang is coming here by noon?"

"Yeah, I know. Just give them some coffee and show the around and they will be pleased until I return. Put on some food too, Jill is probably already talking about her hunger."

"Sure. But this Jenny girl? What kind of trouble is she in? Have you been able to talk to her?"

"No, not really, she was very tired so I figured she needed some rest before she tells me the entire story. She did say something about her fiancé being in some deep trouble, he got messed up with some guys while he was in Vietnam."

"Okay. Well, I'll explain to the group and I'll see you later. Take care. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sabrina hung up the phone and walked inside the room again, sitting down in a chair close to the bed. She was happy that she'd brought a book, at least she had something to do.

* * *

Several hours later, a doctor came into the room and looked her over. Jenny woke up as he was checking her vitals.

"Good day miss. How are you feeling?"

"Better." She smiled, looking from the doctor to Sabrina.

"Good, how's the pain?"

"Bearable."

"Good. I'm going to write out some painkillers for you, take it easy a few days, okay?" The doctor smiled, handing Jenny a paper for her to fill in. She completed it, and the doctor left the room. Sabrina had gone down to a store nearby and bought Jenny some comfortable clothes and she now helped her to get dressed.

* * *

Not long after, they were in Sabrina's car. They had stopped by at Jenny's place and got some of her things, and were now on their way to Sabrina's place.

"Sabrina, I don't want to intrude, especially when you have guests."

"I've told you several times, you're not intruding, I invited you. They won't mind, friends of mine are friends of them, and I still have beds enough for everyone."

Jenny smiled pleased, leaning her head back in the car.

"It will be great meeting the Angels, and your husband and son. You've spoken so highly of them." Jenny smiled, and Sabrina turned towards her and smiled too.

"They are the best. And it was so long since I last saw them; I haven't seen any of them pretty much since Kelly got shot. I saw Kelly a few times after that but now it was several months since I saw them. It's hard living on each sides of a country of this size."

"Where do they live? I thought they lived in Los Angeles?"

"Bosley does. Kelly and Kris lives in Washington DC, and Jill, well, she lives everywhere."

"She's the race car driver right?"

"Yep."

"I saw her race in Spain once, she's fantastic."

Sabrina smiled proudly.

"Yes she is."


	4. What's going on?

**Chapter 3. **

"Come on, you're sleeping upstairs." Anton smiled, showing the group inside the house. "Kris, you okay walking upstairs?"

"Yeah, not a problem." Kris smiled gently towards Anton, happy that he was so caring.

They all moved upstairs, the dogs were still outside. As they walked upstairs, they came up to a big livingroom, couches, a glass table and a television. Anton sat down Lucas on the soft carpet on the floor, and Ella and Sarah joined him.

"We have six bedrooms here upstairs, two or three beds in every room so I hope you don't mind sharing. Kelly, I've put in a crib in that room." Anton pointed. "We had a spare one."

"Oh, that's great, thank you."

"I hope she likes blue sheets." Anton smiled.

"That's fine." Kelly smiled, putting her bag in the room with the crib. There were a bunk bed in there, and Ella suddenly came running inside, climbing up into the top bed and sat there with her legs dangling over the edge.

"I wanna sleep here!"

The gang laughed, and Kelly nodded, tossing up Ella's bag.

"Then I'll go beneath her." Jill smiled, tossing in her things on the bed below.

They looked inside the next room, with two beds, and Kris and Tommy put in their things in the room. Anton then continued to show them around, showing them the bathroom upstairs, which Kris commented that she was going to take extra notice of, then the other bedrooms upstairs. The manor had been used as a Bed & Breakfast before Sabrina and Anton bought it, that's why there were so many beds. They still rented out rooms sometimes when people stopped by. Anton then grabbed Lucas, Kelly grabbed Sarah, and they walked downstairs, Anton showing them the kitchen, the downstairs livingroom. In the kitchen he removed the food from the oven, pushing it aside. He showed them the dining room, Anton an Sabrina's bedroom, the downstairs bathrooms, showed Kelly where she could find some extra kids things if she needed them. The big gang walked outside, and Anton showed them the two big stables, pointed out Sabrina's thoroughbred colt before they walked back towards the house. In the same time as they began to reach the house, a black jeep drove in and parked next to Anton's car. The following minute, Sabrina and Jenny stepped out of the car. Sabrina turned towards her friends as she saw them, and she greeted them with open arms. They all shared their hugs, smiling and laughing.

"Guys, all of you, this is an old friend of mine, Jacali, Jenny, Craig. Jenny, this is my friends and old coworkers – Kelly Garrett, Kris and Jill Munroe, John Bosley and Kris' boyfriend Tommy Smith. The girls are Sarah and Ella, and that's my husband and son, Anton and Lucas."

Jenny smiled shyly to everyone as they waved by the sound of their names. Sabrina smiled at her and then turned towards her husband.

"Eaten yet?"

"Nope." Jill hurried to answer, putting her hand towards her stomach, making circles.

"Then let's do that." Sabrina smiled, grabbing Jenny's bag over her shoulder, and the big gang walked inside the house, sitting down in the big diner room where Anton had made the table before everyone's arrival. They all helped to get the food out on the table before sitting down. Sabrina wanted to talk to Jenny about everything that had been going on, but she decided to wait until the kids were asleep. The others could see that something was bothering Sabrina, but decided to let it wait. No use of putting pressure on her, they all knew that wouldn't help at all.

"How was Vegas Jill?" Sabrina asked, trying to get the tension away."

"Oh, we had such a great time!" Jill smiled, cutting her food. "The nightlife in Vegas is fantastic! Andrea and John got married." Jill said, putting some food in her mouth.

Everyone dropped down their forks, looking up at Jill.

"They did?"

"Yeah, about two months ago."

"I didn't think they were together?" Kris asked.

"No, they weren't really, but they've been very close for so long, and well… They might have taken a margarita too much." Jill said, giggling by the memory.

"Well… Why not." Kelly smiled.

"I thought you'd be driving in the Grand Prix Jill?" Sabrina asked, feeding Lucas with a spoon of mashed potatoes.

"No, I missed out since I broke my arm, couldn't drive. John drove instead, it made him get enough points to get into sixth place."

"You broke your arm?"

"Long story."

"Does it have to do with crooks?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kelly, Kris, Jill and Tommy nodded in union and Sabrina sighed as she gave Lucas some more potatoes.

"I thought you left the agency to get out of that business." Sabrina said, looking around the table.

"Well, it didn't quite work out that well." Kris smiled, leaning back in the chair.

* * *

Several hours later, the kids were all asleep as the rest of them sat down in the couches in the big livingroom downstairs. Sabrina sat besides Jenny, who was biting her nails.

"Okay. Now missy. You need to tell us what's going on. Everyone around this table is or has been working crime related except my husband. Together we know this business like no one else, so just tell us everything." Sabrina said gently, looking towards Jenny.

"Well. My fiancé, Kino, came home from Vietnam about six months ago, and he left for Angola two months ago. Before he left, someone fired an M16 into our bedroom window, and he just said it was nothing to worry about. So I began digging a little, and began questioning him about it. I found out that he'd worked for a man named Frasier, a British man who is working as a double agent. Kino had evidently shipped a lot of drugs from Vietnam and they were supposed to get to San Francisco where Frasier were waiting, but they never arrived. Frasier blames Kino for all of it, but Kino has promised me that when that boat left, everything was on it."

"How did you find out about this man and the drugs? Things like that are most of the times handled very carefully." Kelly asked, quite impressed.

"I'm a journalist, and I work as a researcher. I have connections from all over the world. You'd be amazed about what I can find out." Jenny smiled proudly. "Anyway, since Frasier blames Kino for all of it, he's been trying to kill him. Hunting him with a car down the street, the firing into the bedroom I told you about. When I try to talk to Kino about it he shuts me out, he doesn't want me to know about it because he doesn't want me to get hurt. Anyway, to make a long story short, I know that the ship with the drugs made a stop in South Africa and in Mexico before they continued up to San Fran. The customs in South Africa didn't check the load, but the one in Mexico did, and they didn't find any drugs. So my guesses are that the drugs were loaded off in South Africa. So I went to South Africa, found the three men that were supposed to be in charge of the boat when it stopped in South Africa. We talked for a while; they seemed like strict honorable men, who'd been working in the harbor for generations. As I was there, I got a phone call, and there was a man's voice in the phone, telling me to stop what I'm doing or I'll be very hurt. I just hung up, and a few days later I went home to San José. I went to San Francisco to find the two men working on the boat, I mean, they must be in on it. I don't know their names and I don't know where they are, but I thought I'd try the boat. I did, and didn't find them or anything else. As I got home again, there was a note in my mailbox, telling me to meet them in a park up along the woods at midnight if I wanted to know the truth."

"And that's when you got shot?" Sabrina finished, with raised eyebrows.

Jenny nodded, stroking her upper arm as she spoke.

"Yeah, I did meet up with the guys and we talked for a while. They said I knew too much and was getting myself deeper down into the quicksand, and if I were clever about it I should get out when I had the chance. I told them I know how to handle quicksand, and I lied to them, telling them that I wanted in on the action. They said they were going to think about it, and that they would contact me later, and then they walked off towards their car. My car was parked on the other side of the forest, so I begun walking that direction. Just seconds later the M16's began shooting, and I almost made it all the way to my car before a slug hit my shoulder. I did manage to get into my car before the guys caught up with me, they would've killed me, I'm sure of it."

"Well, you do know how to get yourself into trouble, I'll tell you that." Sabrina smiled.

Jenny laughed embarrassed. Sabrina had helped her out several times in the past, when they were younger. Jenny was nothing but an adventure seeker.

"Well, so what we need to do it to find these two guys and find the drugs and clear your fiancé out of the whole deal before he gets killed?" Kris said with a raised eyebrow.

"You are not doing anything of that." Tommy said, giving Kris an demanding look. Kris turned to him, frowning.

"I'm going to help out too."

"Kris…"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'll sit on my ass all day and drink herbal tea." Kris said, angry. "I'm not going to run around in the woods looking for some guys with rifles, but I will help out."

Tommy sighed, looking around at the group for support. Kelly smiled at him.

"Kris, Tommy's right, we won't put you in any type of danger, but of course you'll help us out."

"Guys, I don't want to put anyone of you into any danger." Jenny said, turning pale. "I don't want you to get involved in anything, but Sabrina kinda made me go here when I told her Kino's in trouble. But if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

"Jenny, don't worry, we know how to take care of ourselves. We want to help you." Jill said, smiling gently.

Jenny nodded slowly before making a yawn. Her pain medications made her tired.

"Why don't we all head for bed and we'll form a plan in the morning." Kelly suggested, and everyone agreed, rising from the couches. Before they all got out of the room, Sabrina grabbed Jenny's arm.

"Hay más, ¿verdad?" Sabrina asked in Spanish, and the big group understood that they needed some private conversation. Without asking any questions, they left the two friends alone. Jenny took a deep breath, sliding down into the couch again.

"Yes, there's more. Well, I don't know. Kino's been acting so strange lately, well, I haven't seen him much since he's in Angola, but he's changed. And I know that the war can do that to you, but something's not right. He's so… distant, you know?"

Sabrina nodded slowly. She could see her friend was hurting, even tough it was a long time since they met.

"Bri, I'm so worried about him."

"Don't worry, we'll get him out of his trouble."

"I can't thank you enough for helping me, I don't know how to pay back."

"You don't need to pay back, I want to help, and the other's get bored if it's just a normal vacation." Sabrina smiled.


	5. Night and morning

**Chapter 4.**

Kris woke up in the early morning, feeling the need to use the bathroom. On the way back she looked out of the window, noticing Jenny sitting out on the patio in one of the soft chairs. Kris walked down into the kitchen, making two cups of tea before she walked upstairs, draping a bathrobe around her before walking out on the patio. Jenny turned her head when Kris opened the door.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, baby did." Kris smiled, handing one of the cups to Jenny, who happily accepted it.

"How far are you?"

"25 weeks." Kris smiled, letting the cup rest on the big stomach.

Jenny smiled, then looked out towards the beautiful nature. The view from here was fantastic, open fields, deep woods further down the hill and then the high mountains rose proud in the distance. Jenny closed her eyes and just breathed in the cool night air. Kris sipped her tea, closing her eyes too.

"I'm so worried about him."

"Your fiancé?" Kris said, opening her eyes when Jenny spoke.

"Yeah. I hate it when he has to go, but I can't follow him everywhere, unfortunately."

"It must be hard being away from each other so much."

"It is. It really is. I have to sue myself, I mean, I grow up in an army family, I know what it's like and still I get involved with Kino. I have no one to blame but myself, but you know what love can do to you. It makes you do the most stupid things."

Kris nodded.

"I know what you mean."

Jenny smiled.

"I wanna help him so badly, but I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on, and we'll get him out of his problems. It's a good thing you called Sabrina, and it's good timing with all of us being here." Kris smiled, sipping her tea again.

"I can't believe you're all willing to help me out. I mean, you don't even know me, we've never met before and I haven't seen Sabrina for several years."

"Well, Sabrina has spoken highly of you earlier and we can all see on her that she's worried about you, which means she cares for you. And if you're important to her, you're important to us." Kris smiled gently, putting her head to her side.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about spoiling your vacation."

"Don't worry about it, I don't think we've ever had a vacation that was free from anything crime related, but we love helping people, and friends of our friend's are more important than getting a tan." Kris smiled.

Jenny smiled, and closed her eyes again, taking deep breaths of the cool air again.

"You know, you don't have to sit out here. You should get back into bed." Jenny then said quietly.

"So should you. You've been shot, you need to rest too."

Jenny opened her eyes.

"You're probably right. I should get some sleep. But every time I close my eyes I see Kino."

"I know it can be hard, but at least try to get some sleep. The doctor gave you some painmeds, right? You should take some of it before you get into bed, makes it easier to get some sleep." Kris said, knowing how hard it is to sleep when you're in pain and when you're just tossing in bed trying to get comfortable, you start to think about other things, and you'll never get any sleep at all.

"Yeah, I'm quite sore so that's probably a good idea." Jenny smiled, finishing her tea, rising to her feet. Kris managed to get herself out of the chair too, and the two of them walked inside.

"Here, let me take the cup. I need to get down and get some water to swallow the pills anyway." Jenny smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Kris smiled, handing Jenny the cup.

"Kris."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Jenny smiled and then began walking downstairs, quietly, not wanting to wake anyone in the house. Kris smiled, before crawling down into the bed, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Around 8 am Kris woke up, feeling the usual morning sickness come over her, and she hurried to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and was violently sick, as every morning the last few weeks. She slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and someone grabbed her hair to hold it back. Kris didn't have the strength of turning around, but she knew who that person was, she could feel it on the presence.

"This is why I adopted kids instead." Kelly smiled, gently making circles on Kris' back as Kris leaned over the toilet again.

Kelly winced, feeling sorry for her dear friend, and she reached over, taking a wash cloth, drowning it in water, squeezing the water out, then put it towards Kris' forehead, still holding her hair back. Kris took several deep breaths, leaning back against the bathtub. Kelly wiped her forehead and neck before tossing the wash cloth into the sink, filling up a glass of water which she handed to Kris.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you up." Kris said, drinking a few sips.

"Don't worry about it."

Kris smiled as she leaned her head back towards the bathtub, closing her eyes.

"She okay?"

Kris opened her eyes when she heard her sister's voice in the door.

"I'm fine. Just the usual morning sickness." Kris smiled weakly.

Jill smiled sympathetically, walking in and sitting down next to Kris and Kelly on the floor, grabbing her sister's hand.

"You're green." Jill smiled, and Kris and Kelly sighed.

"I wonder why." Kris said, giggling, then quickly throwing herself over the toilet again. Kris and Jill met each other's eyes, wincing by the sounds from Kris' upset stomach, before helping her out again. This time Tommy and Sabrina came into the bathroom too.

"Everything okay here?" Sabrina asked. "Can I get her anything?"

"It's okay." Kelly smiled.

"You can start breakfast." Jill smiled to her, and Sabrina laughed at her.

"How can you be hungry when your sister's vomiting her insides out?" Sabrina asked, slightly giggling.

Jill shrugged her shoulders, and Sabrina left them alone. Tommy was still in the door, just looking with a hurt look at Kris. He hated seeing her feeling this sick every morning, he wished he could do something about it.

"Tommy, why don't you go down and helped Bri with the breakfast. We'll be down later." Kelly said gently.

"You sure? I can sit with her if you don't want to."

"No, please, just go down." Kelly smiled, rubbing Kris' back.

Tommy nodded and left the room too.

"Thank you guys." Kris said weakly, leaning back towards the tub again, Jill handed her the water again.

Kelly and Jill smiled, and when Kris finally felt ready they helped her up on her feet. Which was absolutely easier said than done, but they got up. Kelly wrapped a bathrobe around Kris' shoulders and they all got down into the dining room. Tommy was standing up, putting down some bread on the table as they came in, and he immediately turned towards the trio.

"You okay?" He asked, eyes focused on Kris who nodded. He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down on it. The others joined in around the table too, sitting down, all of them enjoying the breakfast.

"So, what's up for the day?" Jill asked, pouring yogurt into a deep plate.

"We need to go through all the details with you Jenny, the names, what you've found out and etcetera." Sabrina said, looking over at Jenny who was drinking a glass of orange juice, nodding.

"Absolutely. I brought all the papers about it yesterday."

"Good. Then let's have a nice breakfast and…"

Sabrina was cut off in the middle of the sentence by a crying child. She rolled her eyes and rose from the table.

"Yeah, breakfast was it, right. Excuse me." Sabrina smiled and left for the bedroom where she pulled up a crying Lucas from his blue crib. She came back into the dining room, sitting back down, beginning to breastfeeding Lucas.

"For how long have you planned on breastfeeding?" Kris asked curiously.

"Not that long more, I'm just doing it two times a day now." Sabrina smiled, leaning back in the chair, watching her baby boy eating happily.

She couldn't believe her baby boy had grown so much in such a short time, 10 months was nothing, but these 10 months had been the best of her life. She loved her life out here, she loved Anton, she loved the house, she loved the horses, she loved the locations and most of all she loved Lucas. He had changed her life drastically, and Sabrina had been pleased with every minute of it.

The only thing was that she had not been as close with her friends as she had been before, and she had noticed that Kelly and Kris' friendship had grown stronger than it ever had been before. Now as they were eating, she noticed them catching each others eyes from time to time, then smiling or making a face to each other. They read each others minds so well, and there was no need for words. Sabrina was amazed by the two of them, it was a long time ago since she'd seen Kelly so happy. Now she was helping Sarah to eat, Ella was eating like a horse, she had taken after Jill in so many ways when it came to food. Bosley was next to Ella, playing and joking with her, and she strictly told him that food is not to be played with. One of Jill's ground rules. Sabrina couldn't help but to laugh inside to this wonderful family that was sitting around the table.

She had missed them a lot.


	6. Pregnancy hormones

**I absolutely hate writers block, but it seems like it loosened a little here ^^ Thanks so much to BlueOrbs998 for letting me bounce ideas with you, it has helped me a lot :)))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. **

After they all – including Lucas – had eaten their breakfast Jenny went and grabbed her files and they all sat down around the table again. Anton took Ella and Sarah outdoors to feed the horses, and leave the grown ups alone for a while.

"Okay. Let's see what we got." Sabrina said.

Jenny spread the thick files over the table. She began with pulling out pictures of several men.

"This is Kino, my fiancé." She said, writing with a red pen on top of the photo, placing it on the table. "And this is Frasier. And…"

Jenny stopped herself in the middle of the sentence when they all heard loud sobbing from Kris. She had her elbows on the table, tears streaming down her face, and she kept brushing them off with the edge of her sleeve.

"Honey, are you alright?" Jill asked, putting a hand on the top of her back. The others were looking worried at her too, except Kelly and Tommy, who were fighting to hold back their giggles.

"I've… put this sweater… on back and forth." Kris squeezed out through the sobs.

Kelly let out a soft giggle before rising to her feet.

"Come on Krissy, let's go and straighten it out."

Kelly helped the crying Kris to her feet, pushing her out of the room. She stopped in the door, turning towards the gang, smiling.

"Hormones." She mouthed, and the gang smiled.

As Kelly and Kris disappeared for a few minutes, Jenny kept putting the pictures up. Three pictures of three black men, and Jenny explained that they were the three men she'd met in South Africa. Then she pulled up pictures of two men, explaining that they were the ones who worked on the boat. Sabrina took a hold of the one of the pictures, studying it carefully.

"How did you take these pictures?" She then asked.

"Candid camera. Trigger in the pocket. Lens in a button on my jacket."

Sabrina put down the picture on the table again.

"Did you say you're a journalist or a spy?" Jill smiled, and Jenny laughed softly.

"I have my methods to get fact out of the bad guys." Jenny smiled. "And it's not always on their conditions."

"I can tell." Bosley smiled. "So, where do we go from here? What can we do with these men? Where do you think the drugs are?"

"From what the men in South Africa told me, they unloaded big parts of the ship's cargo, and replaced it with identical boxes. The replaced cargo was then put on another ship. Which has to mean that the cargo that was unloaded was the one containing the drugs. So there's more people in on this, someone had to steer that ship too, right? I strongly believe that the drugs reached the States, and since those two men and Frasier is in San Francisco, I believe that the answers will be found up there."

"Maybe some of us ought to go up there and seek some of these answers?" Jill asked hopefully, looking forward to the adventure.

In the same time as Kelly and Kris came back into the room, the phone rang. Sabrina walked over to the wall and picked down the phone.

"Yeah, Sabrina Miller here. Hey, cálmate. Esperar."

The minute Sabrina began speaking Spanish, Jenny rose to her feet. She knew who it was on the other end. She walked over to Sabrina, and Sabrina handed her the phone. Sabrina then walked over to the table, sitting down, as they all heard how Jenny started talking calmly and slow, then raising her voice, and not long after she was arguing in the phone, all the conversation in Spanish. She then just slammed on the phone, walking back towards her chair, sitting down, her copper skin turning slightly red from anger.

"What did he say?" Tommy asked carefully.

"He told you to drop it, right?" Sabrina asked, she had of course understood Jenny's part of the conversation.

"Yeah. First he asked me if I were okay, some friend of his has seen me at the hospital and then ratted me out, thanks for that. When I said I was okay he asked what happened and I told him the truth and he got mad and began screaming, telling me to drop everything and forget about everything that happened, that I were going to get myself killed. Bri, may I borrow your phone? It will be… long distance… but I'll pay for it."

Sabrina nodded, and Jenny walked, almost ran back to the phone, and she dialed a long number before waiting.

"Hi, Eric, it's Jacali. Yes, I'm good, how are you? Great! Yes, you know me too well, yes, I need a favor. A phone call was just made to this number that I'm calling from now, I need a location for that caller. Yes. Thank you, you're a prince."

Jenny hung up the phone and sat back down.

"Eric Thom. He works with NASA, and he is going to check with help of the satellites where Kino called from."

"He can do that?" Kelly asked with big eyes.

"They can do anything as long as no one notices it." Jenny smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long before the phone called again, this time Jenny went over to answer it. She thanked Eric and then quickly hung up the phone again.

"That son of a bitch. Angola my ass." Jenny cursed as she sat down.

"My ass."

The big gang turned around towards the door when they heard the little voice repeat the words. Sarah was in the door, huge smile on her face. Jenny pulled her hands towards her mouth, feeling instant guilt for cussing in front of a little child. Sabrina sighed and put her head into her hands. Kris broke down in hysterical laughter, and Kelly turned towards her daughter, grabbing her and pulling her up into her lap.

"No, those are not good words to say, you hear me? Forget those words."

Sarah nodded.

"Can go riding?"

"What?"

"Ella go riding pony. Me too." Sarah said, trying to make full sentences.

Seconds later Anton appeared in the door, together with Ella.

"There you are Sarah." He smiled gently.

Sarah smiled and got down from her mother's lap, running towards her sister, taking her hand. Ella pulled Sarah back towards Kelly, looking up at Kelly with puppy eyes.

"Can we go riding, please?"

Kelly looked from the girls towards Sabrina. Sabrina looked towards Anton.

"Have you talked to Tracy?"

"Yes, she says it's okay."

Sabrina nodded, looking towards Kelly.

"Tracy is a mother who has a Shetland pony here in the stable."

Kelly smiled, understanding where this was going. She looked down at her daughters.

"Have fun, be careful." She smiled, and it only took a second before Ella pulled Sarah with her out through the door.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they'll be okay, wear safety vests and helmets." Anton smiled, then leaped after the girls.

"What did Eric Thom say?" Sabrina said, turning towards Jenny.

"He's calling from San Francisco, as I figured."

"Okay, then, what about some of us going to San Fran?" Sabrina suggested. "I'll go, I work there, I have connections there. Jenny's obviously in. Jill, Bosley?"

"Absolutely." They both nodded.

"Good. Kris, Tommy, Kelly, want to stay here or go with us?"

"I'll think I want to stay around." Kris said, no need to explain herself.

"Tommy?"

"I'll stay with Kris."

"Kelly?"

"Well, someone needs to take your phone calls, and I don't want to lay over the girls on Anton."

"Okay. So me, Jenny, Bosley and Jill will head to San Francisco in what, tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." Jenny smiled. "No rush."

"Great. If that's it, I'm going to take a shower." Tommy smiled.

"I think I could use some fresh air." Kris smiled, rising to her feet to go outside.

"We'll join you." Kelly smiled, and everyone rose to their feet.

Tommy began walking upstairs while the rest of them got out into the garden. They sat down in the outdoor furniture, leaning their heads back, breathing in the nice air. After a while, Kelly rose to her feet.

"I'll be right back." She grinned, disappearing into the house.

"What is she up to?" Jill asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Come on, can't you see it? I can see in her eyes that her brain is working full time, she's cooking something up. She's making a plan." Jill grinned.

"I agree with Jill, she usually looks like that when she wants me to buy her an outfit for a cover or something. Kris usually has that look too." Bosley said, smiling towards Kris, who instantly broke down in tears.

"I do not!" She cried, and Jill put her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"Hey, honey, don't cry, he didn't mean anything by that."

"Jill's right, I'm just teasing you." Bosley said, feeling guilty for upsetting Kris.

Kris bit her lower lip, shaking her head, then brushed away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't control it." She whispered, and began laughing instead.


	7. Practical joke

**Chapter 6.**

As Tommy walked up the stair, he suddenly stepped on something hard and he jumped, and then fell down three or four steps before regaining his balance. He looked upwards and noticed a doll lying in the stair. He sighed. He would have to get used to this things lying around if they got a girl he thought, and even if they would get a boy, there would still be toys lying around everywhere in the house. He continued to walk up the stair, his foot a bit sore still. He walked into Kelly and the girls' room, tossing the toy inside. He looked around in the room, and then he looked around in the living room. No other toys. He found this a bit weird, if Ella or Sarah had been playing with that toy, why just a single toy, and why was it lying in the middle of the stair. Tommy sighed, shrugged his shoulders and got into the shower. He turned on the hot water, soaking his body. He let his mind wander off, remembering when he and Kris were together for the first time. It was another lifetime.

* * *

"Come on, just ask her out, what is the worst thing that could happen?" Rick Carter said, shoving Tommy towards the blonde woman standing on the other side of the hallway, holding a pair of books towards her chest, talking to some friends of hers. She had gotten her braces off just a few days ago, and now she was constantly smiling. As she stood there talking to her friends, one of her hands went up into the hair, twirling it around her finger. Tommy could feel his heart beating faster, she was so beautiful, and he just wanted to grab her by her waist and kiss her right here on the spot.

The hard push from Rick Carter made him wake up from his daydreaming and he looked back at him, mad.

"Stop it, I'm not going to ask her out."

"Yes you are, you've been looking at her for weeks now."

"So has every other man in this school too. I mean, come on, look at her!" Tommy drooled, looking her up and down, swaying slightly on his feet as he got to her chest area. Oh teen boys.

"Why would she say no to you? Come on man, have some self-esteem. You're a quarterback for God's sake. And If you're not asking her out, I will." Rick smiled, taking a step forward. Tommy put his hand hard on Rick's chest.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Then you do it!"

Tommy took a deep breath, then walked up to the girl. She looked over at him when he came, and now it was her time to look him up and down, stopping slightly at the chest. He was only wearing a white shirt and you could see a well trained body underneath it. Oh teen girls.

"Hi." Tommy said, not even bothering the other girls who were giggling, taking a few steps back.

"Hi." The girl answered, twirling her hair faster now when she got nervous.

"Eh… You're Kristine, right?"

"Kris, yes."

"I'm Tommy."

"I know." Kris smiled gently at him.

"You do?"

"You're the quarterback in the school team." She smiled, and he stretched his back proudly.

"Yes I am."

"And we sit almost next to each other in Biology."

Tommy's face turned pale. Oh gosh. Yes. They had had several classes together; they had even been lab partners from time to time. Of course she knew his name. `_How stupid of me!´_

"Oh, eh, hum… Yeah, t-that's true." Tommy stuttered.

Kris smiled pleased, big sister Jill had thought her a lot about how to get men to lose their threads and she had succeeded.

"Did you want anything?" She asked.

"I, eh… No. Well, yes. I wonder if… no…"

"Wonder if I would do what?"

Tommy looked up at her, staring straight into her eyes. _`Kiss me, touch me, marry me, have my babies?!´ _Tommy's mind was running around frantically in circles, it gave him a headache and it was hard to concentrate. The giggling from the other girls behind him, and the well too pleased smile on Kris' face made him feel dizzy. _`Just get it out!!!´ _His mind screamed, and he blurted it out in one breath.

"Accompany me to the school dance?"

Kris looked at him, then smiled. Not the same, pleased smile as before. This smile was happy, and it was gentle.

"I would love to."

Tommy's jaw dropped, and now there were a thousand trumpets and drums playing in his head. _`Did she just say yes?´_

"Pick me up at seven?"

Tommy nodded, then gave her a short smile before he walked back to Rick, who was just staring at him, and the two of them hurried outside, where the rest of their gang was.

"Guys, guess who Tommy just asked to go with him to the school dance?" Rick laughed.

"No way!" The gang began shouting. "Not Munroe, huh?!"

"Yes!" Tommy smiled proudly. "Kris Munroe is accompanying me to the school dance."

The following second, they heard the sound of girls giggling to the edge of hysterical laughter, and when Tommy turned around, Kris and her girlfriends had walked right behind him when he'd made the statement. Tommy felt like sinking through the ground, rise to his feet in China and never return to his homeland. He would never have a chance on a girl like _her_.

* * *

When the hot water suddenly turned cold, Tommy came back from the collage time and tossed himself out of the shower. How long had he been there? Could the water have turned cold that fast? He reached in his hand, realizing that it was hot and nice. He stepped back in, a confused look on his face as he poured some shampoo in his hair. Just as he begun washing it out, the water turned freezing cold again, and for the second time, he tossed himself out of the shower, almost slipping on the now wet tile. He reached in his hand again into the shower, finding it hot and jumped in. He quickly showered out the shampoo, and the second it was out, the water turned freezing again, and he jumped out, and this time he didn't have the same luck with the wet floor. He fell on the floor and hit his head towards the sink.

* * *

Kelly was in the kitchen downstairs, playing with the sink faucet. She knew very well that Tommy was in the shower, and she couldn't help herself. When she suddenly heard a loud crash from upstairs, she immediately turned it off and ran upstairs. She knocked the door to the bathroom.

"Tommy? I heard a crash, are you alright?"

"Just… give me a minute…" Tommy said, and Kelly swallowed hard. She was just toying around with him, wanting to make sure he could handle a little stress and practical jokes. Whoever wanted to marry her best friend had to prove himself first. and she had a lot of tests planned for him.

The door opened to the bathroom, and Kelly looked with wide eyes how Tommy walked out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. He held a towel against the side of his head, and there was pouring out blood.

"Jeez, what happened?"

"I slipped when I got out of the shower and I hit the head in the edge of the sink." Tommy said.

"Come on, let's get you downstairs, I'm sure Bri has a first aid kit somewhere." Kelly said, offering to help Tommy downstairs, but he pushed her gently away.

"I'm okay Kelly, it's just bleeding a lot, heads do that." He said, making his way downstairs by himself.

Kelly nodded, and decided to take a look at it before she called an ambulance. Maybe he didn't need one. Tommy sat down in the kitchen, leaning his head to the side and pressed the towel against it, as Kelly walked out to the front door. The big gang was out in the garden.

"Ladies, a minute." Kelly said them, and Bri, Jill and Kris followed her inside as Bosley and Anton stayed out with the kids. As they got into the kitchen, Kris gasped and hurried towards her man.

"Oh my God, what happened?!"

"I slipped on the wet tile." Tommy said softly. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Bri, do you have a first aid kit?" Kelly asked, and Sabrina nodded and disappeared, entering a few seconds later with a kit in her hands.

Kris removed the towel from Tommy's head, giving it to Sabrina who handed her a new, clean one. Kris washed the gash on his head, studying it before putting a compress towards it.

"It's not deep." She said, relieved.

Sabrina looked at Kelly, who was leaning towards the sink, holding it tight with her hands, face slightly pale. As Kris said it was not deep, Sabrina noticed her exhaling. Sabrina looked from Kelly to Tommy.

"What happened really? You just slipped?"

"Well, yeah, I think there's something wrong with your hot water though, it kept turning itself off, so it was hot, cold, hot, cold and so on, and I jumped out of the shower every time it got cold and the last time I just slipped, hit the head on the sink."

Sabrina nodded, then looked back at Kelly. Oh, they so needed to have a talk.


	8. Flying bullets

**Heeey guys. I know this story is quite slow, but why rush a good thing? ;D;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7.**

"Kelly, a word." Sabrina said. She didn't ask for it, she grabbed Kelly by the arm and pulled her into another room, closing the door behind her, then turned towards Kelly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Kelly asked innocently.

"What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kelly, cut it. You played with the hot water, right? Why?"

Kelly knew she was busted, Sabrina was awesome when it came to reading people.

"I just want to make sure." Kelly confessed.

"Of what?"

"That he's a good man. I'm so worried about Kris, I don't want to see her get hurt, it would kill me."

"So you think that killing him is going to help that?"

"Of course I don't intend for him to get hurt. I'm just playing a few practical jokes on him to see how he can handle the stress when the kid comes later. You know, accidentally placing the girls' toys here and there…"

"Kelly Garrett, you are awful."

Kelly smiled embarrassed.

"But this could be fun." Sabrina giggled.

"You won't rat me out?"

"Don't get him hurt." Sabrina said, and Kelly grinned a devilish grin.

"That's up to him." She smiled.

* * *

They spent their day relaxing, they played cards and enjoyed the beautiful nature. Bosley cooked up some food with way too much garlic in it. As the darkness fell, they all headed towards the beds. This night too, Kris woke up around 3 in the morning, feeling the need to use the bathroom. And this night too, she saw someone sitting outside on the upstairs patio. She pulled the same bathrobe as last night around her shoulders and walked out.

"Hey there." She smiled, sitting down in the chair next to her sister.

Jill smiled short when Kris sat down, but she didn't look towards her.

"You should be in bed." Jill said quietly.

"You can't even imagine the feeling of someone kicking on your bladder from the inside." Kris smiled, looking towards her sister.

Jill smiled shortly again, but kept her eyes out in the distance.

"Jill?"

"Mhm?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Jill whispered.

"Hey, don't lie to me, you know there's no use, I can see right through you. Just tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing." Jill repeated.

"You tell me or I'll beat it out of you." Kris snapped, and for the first time, Jill looked towards Kris, in surprise. Kris sat with both her hands towards her mouth.

"What?" Jill said, with big eyes.

"I'm sorry. Hormones." Kris smiled embarrassed.

Jill sighed and looked back out into the wilderness.

"That's just what I mean." She whispered.

Kris looked at her, trying to follow her.

"What?"

"Today, at the table. With your sweater."

Kris put her face into her hands.

"Oh, that was so embarrassing!"

"No, come on, you can't control your hormones, don't worry about it." Jill said, not wanting to upset Kris. "I just felt so… I don't know. Left out. And I've felt that way quite a lot lately. And I know that I'm the one who made the choice of living everywhere and not settle down, but we don't talk as much as we used to. I used to know every thought that went through your mind, you told me all your secrets and things that were going on in your life. And this is going to sounds so very egoistic, but… I envy Kelly. I miss you."

Jill couldn't get herself to look at Kris, until she heard how Kris began sobbing. She turned to her direction, noticing Kris biting her lower lip as it was trembling, and tears streamed down her face, once again.

"I'm sorry Kris, I don't want to make you cry." Jill said, rising to her feet, pulling her into a hug.

"Hormones." Kris whispered.

The sisters hugged without speaking for a long time, before Jill let go of her little sister, and sat down in the chair again.

"Jill, I didn't know you feel like that. I know I've been bad at calling you and so, but you know there's been a lot with work and Tommy and the baby…"

"I know Kris, I know. It just hurts me that Kelly knows more about you than I do. I know both of us see Kelly as our sister, but… don't forget me."

"Jill, come on." Kris said, suddenly beginning to feel irritated. "You know I love you, you are my sister, and nothing could ever change that. You're always number one in my book, don't doubt that. But Kelly and I live very close to each other and we practically see each other on a daily basis. We've grown very close. I don't mean to shut you out in any way, but long distances are hard Jill, it's easier to talk to Kelly when there's just a five minute drive to her place, and she's always there for me, all the times when you're away. It's nice to be able to talk to someone without paying 200 bucks in phone bills to do so."

Jill didn't say anything, instead she rose to her feet and walked inside. Kris sat quiet in the chair, closing her eyes for a second. She knew she shouldn't have said that. Jill already blamed herself enough for being home so rarely, but she had chosen a profession that included a lot of traveling.

The sudden sound of a rifle being fired almost gave Kris a heart attack, and she heard the window break behind her. She immediately threw herself down on the patio floor, hiding behind the thick wooden fence surrounding the patio.

Seconds later, every lamp on the floor was lit. Kris took a deep breath and tried to get to her feet, wanting to check on Jill, but a wave of nausea hit her hard, and she slid back down on the floor, shaking hard.

"Kris!? Are you alright!?"

She heard Kelly's voice, but she didn't look up until someone grabbed her shoulder. Tears were streaming again, and as she looked up she meet Kelly's worried eyes.

"J-j-jill?" She squeezed out.

"She's alright, the others are with her, are you hurt?" Kelly said in one breath, looking over Kris.

Kris shook her head as Tommy and Bosley walked outside.

"Honey, you alright?" Tommy asked, kneeling next to her.

Kris nodded, swallowing hard.

"Come on, let's get inside." Kelly said, and she and Tommy helped Kris get onto her feet, steadying her. Bosley had quickly swept away the glass from the floor with his foot, making a path for the trio as they walked inside. They walked down into the kitchen where everyone else was located. As Kris saw her sister she hurried towards her, sitting down next to her.

"Were you hit!? You're bleeding!"

"No, don't worry, I wasn't hit, this is from landing on the glass when I threw myself on the floor. Are you alright?"

Kris nodded, but neither one of them looked up to meet each others eyes. Instead Kris looked down at Jill's arm that was pretty much soaked in blood. Sabrina sat down next to Jill, holding a small plate and a nipper.

"Okay… This will probably hurt, I'll try to be careful." Sabrina said, preparing Jill for what was coming. Bosley was standing behind her, and he put his hands on Jill's shoulders as Sabrina began picking out the small shards of glass out from Jill's forearm. Jill winced and swallowed hard several times, not wanting to get sick from the sight of all the blood. She turned her head away, looking at Kris, who didn't meet her eyes.

"Did you see anything?"

Kris shook her head, looking down at her hands.

"No, I didn't. It came from the woods, it's too dark down there to see anything or anyone."

"The bullet came from an M16." Kelly said, reappearing into the kitchen. Everyone was too busy looking at Sabrina and Jill to have noticed that she left the room. Now she entered, holding a small bullet between her thumb and index finger.

"Where did you find that?" Anton asked.

"In that horse-painting you had hanging upstairs. I decided to take a quick look and amazingly I found it. I hope the painting wasn't worth much though, it doesn't look as nice anymore. One of the horses lost its head." Kelly said, looking at Anton.

"Don't worry, it wasn't worth a thing, Sabrina made it herself." Anton grinned.

"Hey! It will be worth a fortune when I die!" Sabrina smiled, but still keeping full concentration on removing the glass. The small shards had formed a nice pile on the plate already.

"Let's get things cleaned up upstairs, I don't want anyone stepping on that glass." Kelly said, and everyone understood that when she said anyone she meant her girls.

Kelly, Tommy and Anton left the room. The room was quiet for several minutes, the only sounds were Jill's suppressed occasionally moans and the clinks from the glass hitting the plate when Sabrina dropped them there.

"There, I think I got all the glass out." Sabrina said, leaning the table lamp closer to Jill's arm, examining it carefully. "Maybe we should take you down to the hospital, it's quite deep at some places."

"No, really, it's fine." Jill said, trying to pull away from Sabrina.

"No, it's not." Sabrina said, putting a compress towards the wound, making Jill moan slightly again. Sabrina then pulled a towel around her arm. "Come on, I'll drive you."

Jill knew she wouldn't win the discussion, and she rose to her feet, holding on tight to the towel.

"Need any help?" Bosley asked worried.

"No, you guys get back to bed." Jill said, walking past Kris who was still on the chair, without looking at her. "We'll speak in the morning."

* * *

**And to answer the review written by "me": _I had an idea when Kris started crying about putting her sweater on wrong. Kelly and Tommy were the only ones who knew it was just hormones. Kelly seems to know Kris better than Jill, her own sister. It would be cool if you did a story about Jill being jealous of Kelly's closeness to her sister. Just an idea, you can use it or not!_**

_You're not the first one reading between the lines, but for you who hasn't done it, and after this chapter still don't get it - yes - I've begun writing a story about Jill being jealous and mad at Kelly. That will of course not be the entire plot, lol, but Jill disliking Kelly is a big part of the story. I have another story named "Hush little baby" coming up after this story, it will be very dark and perfect for Halloween, about serial killers and psychos, haha, and then the Jill-story, which probably will be named "What have you done?" will follow. (Thanks to BlueOrbs998 with the title ;D) _

_I hope you all will stick with me, keep reading and **reviewing **until those stories ^^ (You'll know reviews make me upload faaaster ;D)  
_

_- Agnes :))  
_


	9. Pain and worry

**Hey, guys, _thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter_, you can say I got happy and surprised when I opened my mailbox this morning :D And thanks to all of you who has added my stories or me to your favorite/subscribers list :D It really makes me want to keep writing :D So as promised (Reviews** **= More chapters ;D) here's the next chapter ^^ Took a little longer because I rewrote it four times before I got pleased x'D**

**And to once again answer some anonymous reviews, here's one (or actually two) from "bedebone": _"i love all your story h lope there more going on between kelly and krish // what if kelly and kris is inlove with each other"_**

_There will be a lot more Kris/Kelly scenes, but no, they are not involved with each other that way, they are just very close friends. I don't mind homosexuals or bisexuals or whatever, (I rather hang out with gayguys than women any time! ;D), but that's not how I picture Kelly and Kris :)) For those who wants the angels to interact with each other that way, there are plenty other stories based on that out on this page ^^  
But it's great with giving me ideas, all of you, keep them coming! :D As I've said before, I don't write the full stories before I begin posting, usually what I've posted I've written, and no more ^^ So it can always take all possible turns ^^  
_

_- Agnes.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Kris didn't sleep well the rest of the few hours of the night, and when the morning rose she rolled out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. As she retched violently Kelly came into the room and helped her out, comforting her. As Kris finished she leaned back towards the tub, and Kelly grabbed a washcloth.

"You look awful honey." Kelly said, wiping off her forehead and neck.

"I didn't sleep very well…"

"What happened between you and Jill last night?"

"Nothing." Kris whispered, knowing very well that Kelly had already seen right through her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything honey. I can see that you and Jill had been fighting, right?"

Kris nodded slowly and was to answer when the door was opened and Tommy looked in.

"You okay?"

Kris nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kris said, giving him a look saying "get out". Tommy knew better than to argue with Kris right now, so he just closed the door. Kelly looked over at Kris, who was leaning back towards the tub, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Kris?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Kris said hard, still not opening her eyes.

"I know honey."

Kris opened her eyes, battling the tears.

"These hormones are driving me insane." Kris said, brushing the tears away.

"What happened last nigh?"

Kris sighed and rose to her feet.

"Nothing."

"Kris, come on, talk to me."

"Not now. Later. Breakfast first."

Kelly nodded, agreeing on letting Kris take her time, and they walked down towards the kitchen. It was impossible to not see the dark look that Jill sent them. Kelly wondered what had happened last night, and she wondered why Jill was so mad at her. What had she done?

Kris and Kelly both sat down at the table, Kelly smiled at her daughters who were already by the table. Sabrina had Lucas against her shoulder, a safe sign that he had finished his breakfast. Jenny was pale and refused to look up, and as Kelly and Kris sat down, Tommy handed them both some coffee. Kris carefully looked at her sister who was sipping from her coffeecup.

"How's the arm Jill?" Kris asked carefully.

The rest of the room sat dead quiet, everyone could feel the tension between the sisters.

"It's fine." Jill said flatly.

"Did you need stitches?"

"Yeah."

Kris sighed. She felt tears coming again. She couldn't do this. She took her cup of coffee and walked out of the room, mixed emotions of anger and pain going through her. She and Jill had been fighting before, many times, but not because of jealousy. Kris didn't know what to do. What did Jill want? For her to stop seeing Kelly? That was insane. Kelly was her best friend. Jill was her sister. They were her both so close, and Kris didn't know where this came from? Why did this begin to bother Jill now? Had they really grown that much closer the last year? Yeah, they probably had, but Jill was ridiculous. Kris knew they needed to talk, but Jill needed to calm down first.

Kris walked out of the house, sitting down outside. She grabbed a blanket from a bench and wrapped it around her. She understood why Sabrina liked it so much out here, she was in the middle of nowhere, and you could let your thoughts live free, no interactions from anyone or anything.

* * *

It took almost an hour before Kelly came outside, sitting down next to Kris in another chair. Kris had been so happy that they had left her alone, and she knew that Kelly had stopped Tommy from coming out here. If it had been just the two of them, he would have been out within a minute asking if she was alright. Kelly knew that just like Jill, Kris needed to calm down by herself. But now Kelly felt that it was time for a talk.

"Sabrina, Jill, Jenny and Bosley have left for San Francisco now. Tommy and Anton are out in the stables with the girls and Lucas. We're all alone."

Kris knew where Kelly was going with this.

"Jill is jealous." Kris whispered, eyes forward out into the distance.

"Jealous?"

"She thinks I'm putting you in front of her, and she's mad at me for thinking you're more important than my own sister."

"You don't think that, do you?"

"You mean a lot to me, but no, Jill is my sister, and will always be my sister. Don't get me wrong, you're just as important to me but…"

"Kris, I know."

Kris smiled embarrassed.

"I hate to see her so… hurt." Kris said, closing her eyes for a second.

"Kris, Jill knew when she began racing that it would involve a lot of traveling, and there aren't many races in the States. Jill knew that. She's just sad that she's missing out, and I don't know what you talk about really last night, but I know how Jill gets when she's hurt, irritated and upset. She needs to cool off, and talk it through with someone else, and I'm positive that `the someone else´ will be Sabrina."

Kris nodded. She knew that too. Sabrina and Jill were great together and they would definitely talk things through. Kris knew that Sabrina was amazing at reading people, she probably knew already last night that something was bugging the sisters. Maybe they had spoken at the hospital. Kris didn't know.

She did know that she wanted to talk to her sister. But that had to wait until Jill and the others got home tonight. Or whenever they would get home.

"Wanna go down to the stables and watch the girls ride?" Kelly suggested, putting a hand on Kris' arm, changing the subject.

"Yeah! Of course!"

Kris and Kelly walked around the house, beginning to walk down towards the stables. As they got to the paddock they saw Ella on top of a gray Shetland Pony, trotting around, huge smile on her face.

"Mommy! Kris! Look! I'm riding!"

Kelly and Kris leaned towards the fence, waving at her as she was bouncing up and down in the saddle. Anton was in the middle of the paddock, Sarah sitting up on his shoulders, holding a tight grip in his short hair. She was wearing a helmet that was about five sizes too big, and she could not see a thing. But she was laughing hysterically every time Anton took a step. Tommy was walking around in the grass outside the paddock, leaning forward, holding onto Lucas hands over the little boy's head as he was trying to walk on very unsteady legs. Kris felt tears burning, he was going to be the best dad in the world, and she was so blessed to have him in her life, again.

* * *

A while later Kelly and Kris began walking up to the house again, letting the boys deal with the children. Kelly, Tommy, Anton and the kids had managed to get Kris on other thoughts, and as they were walking they were laughing and joking.

Kris suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing Kelly's arm with one of her hands, putting another hand towards her stomach, slowly sliding down onto the ground, wincing.

"Ooow!"

Kelly immediately knelt besides, putting an arm around her back for support.

"Kris, what's the matter?" She asked, and Kris could hear the sound of panic in her voice.

Kris couldn't talk for a few seconds until the pain subsided, and by then, Tommy and Anton was next to her too. Kelly looked up towards the paddock, noticing two female women standing next to the kids, one of them holding Sarah in her arms, the other was holding Lucas. Ella was still on the horse, but had made a halt, and was staring at Kris. Kelly still had her hand on Kris' back, rubbing it carefully, and Tommy was on her other side, stroking her hair out of her face. Kris was breathing heavily and kept her eyes closed.

"Kris, do we need to call an ambulance?" Anton asked worried from behind.

Kris shook her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"I don't think so…" Kris whispered. "It's probably… just… pre-labors. I've been having them on and off."

"I didn't think pre-labors were painful." Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some of mine have been…" Kris said, straightening her back slowly. "My doctor said some people experience pain during pre-labors."

"That much pain?" Kelly asked with big eyes.

Kris shrugged her shoulders, she didn't want to scare them, but the truth was that she was scared herself. She had been having Braxton hicks earlier, but not like this.

"I still think we need to get you down to the hospital, just to be safe." Tommy said, his hand on Kris' shoulder.

Kris nodded, that sounded like a good idea. She felt exhausted, and now she slid down, putting her head into Kelly's lap.

"I'll be right back." Anton said, running off. Seconds later, his big jeep had parked next to the trio, and he put a blanket over Kris, who was still in Kelly's lap, Kelly gently stroking her hair, Tommy holding her hand.

Together they helped Kris get to feet and sit down in the jeep. Kelly got in next to her in the backseat.

"I'll stay here with the kids. You call me the minute you've talked to a doctor, okay?" Anton said to Kelly with big, worried, eyes.

Kelly just nodded and closed the door. Kris was leaning towards Kelly, and Kelly rearranged the blanket a little to make sure it totally covered Kris.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked, noticing Kris being pale and having her eyes closed.

"Weak." Kris whispered.

Kelly pulled her arm around Kris, noticing she was cold sweating.

"Don't worry, you can rest soon."


	10. San Francisco

**Chapter 9.**

Sabrina, Jill, Jenny and Bosley were on their way to San Francisco, in two cars. Sabrina had let Jill borrow one of her jeeps, and Jill was thrilled to get away from the bus. So Jill was driving behind Sabrina's jeep, with Bosley in the passenger seat, as Sabrina and Jenny shared the car. While Sabrina was driving, she kept looking over towards Jenny. She was pale, and she was just sitting staring out of the window.

"Jen, are you alright?"

Jenny quickly turned her head around, looking at Sabrina for a second, a bit startled about her question.

"Yeah, well… no. I don't want to drag you into this, you should forget that I asked for help in the first place. Jill got hurt last night and both she and Kris could've been killed. I don't want you or your friends hurt."

"Jenny, Jill is fine, so is Kris. We'll sort this thing out, okay?"

Jenny nodded slowly, and went back to staring out of the window.

* * *

In the other car, the conversation was not that different.

"Want to talk about it?" Bosley asked as he glanced over at Jill. She held a tight grip around the steering wheel, eyes focused on Sabrina's car and the road.

"Talk about what?"

"Why you and Kris are so mad at each other. Or at least why you're so mad at Kris."

Jill sighed.

"I'm really not mad at Kris, or Kelly for that matter, I'm mad at myself, I'm mad at the situation. And now I'm even more mad at myself for hurting Kris."

"Don't worry about it Jill, when we'll get back tonight you can talk it through, okay? Kris won't stay mad forever."

"I don't think she'll want to talk it through."

"Of course she wants to, I'm sure she's talking about it with Kelly right now, and Kelly is telling her the same thing that I'm telling you honey."

Jill sighed deeply.

"Jill, just try to focus on the case now, and we'll speak it through when we get home, okay?"

Jill looked at Bosley for a minute, smiling gently.

"Thank you Bosley."

He put his hand on Jill's shoulder. Jill sighed again. Her mind was so puzzled, she had no control over her emotions and thoughts. She felt hurt that she hardly knew her sister anymore, their bond was cracking, and Jill knew it was so much her own fault for being out of the country about 11 months of the year. She also knew that Kris had been upset with her for staying in Las Vegas all those months, without coming to Washington. Jill had wanted to go to Washington, but she had had so much fun in Vegas with her teammates. They had partied for so long, and Jill wanted to spend as much time with them as possible, knowing it would soon come to an end.

"Jill?"

Jill looked up and looked over at Bosley.

"Yeah?"

"Focus."

Jill looked up at the road, noticing Sabrina's car was not in front of her anymore. She looked into the rearview mirror, noticing Sabrina had turned off onto another road, and had now stopped her car by the side of the road. Jill shook her head slightly before making a U-turn and then made a left turn, catching up with Sabrina, who begun driving when she noticed Jill coming.

"Maybe I should drive?" Bosley asked.

"No, really. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just focus, okay?" Bosley smiled and Jill smiled towards him.

* * *

Not long after, they arrived to San Francisco. They parked the cars and decided to walk. Jenny wanted to go and see a friend of Kino's. If Kino was in town, this friend would know about it. Sabrina and Jenny walked towards the condominium where the man lived, Jill and Bosley stayed behind in case they needed to talk to this man later, then he wouldn't know that they were together. Jenny guided her and Sabrina to the right number and rang the door bell. A man opened, wearing a pair of shorts and no sweater.

"Jacali?" The man said, noticing the Indian standing in front of him.

"Where's Kino?" She blurted out.

"Angola."

"Don't lie to me Harry."

"As far as I know, he's in Angola."

"You're his best friend, if he would run to anyone, he would run to you. He called me yesterday, telling me to stay out of his business, and he made that call from San Francisco."

"How did you find that out?"

"You know I can find out anything. I'm a good researcher with connections everywhere. If I want to know something, I'll check it up. So where is he?"

"I don't know where he is. I told you what I know. Angola."

"I know you're lying Harry. I will find out what's going on, with or without your help."

"Good luck." Harry grinned, then shut the door in Jenny's face.

"Maldito idiota." Jenny cussed, then turned her heels and walked down to the road again. She didn't stop until she reached the cars, and she leaned towards one of them.

"Now what?" Bosley asked as he and Jill got out of the car, and Sabrina put a hand towards Jenny's back, rubbing it gently.

"Let's stake them." Jill smiled, and the others nodded.

"Let's spread out." Bosley said. "Jill and I will park further down the street."

"Good idea."

The four of them got into their cars and Jill steered the car down a few blocks before parking along the side of it.

It didn't take long before the phone in the car buzzed.

"Yeah?"

"Harry is going out of the house, heading towards his car. We're following him south on Van Ness." Jenny said in the other end of the phone.

"We'll pick up from 23rd."

"Good. He's driving a red Ford."

"We're on it."

Jill hung up the phone and started the engine, driving out towards Van Ness. She waited and let the red Ford pass her, then let Sabrina pass her before she pulled out behind her. They followed him carefully, switched places, drove off and picked him up on other streets. He made a left turn onto Cesar Chavez and then another left onto 3rd. He drove down to the Central waterfront and made a stop. Jill and Sabrina pulled over the cars around the corners so he wouldn't see them, and then they staked him out on foot. It didn't take long before he met up with three other men. Jenny sighed and turned her head away for a minute.

"Jenny, isn't that Kino?" Sabrina asked, her hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is… The other two men are the two men I met in the woods."

"I wish we could hear what they are saying." Jenny sighed.

"Oh, Bosley, it's our turn." Jill smiled, grabbing Bosley's hand, walking with him towards the boats. Jill walked towards the small café right next to where the men were standing talking, and they both ordered an ice-cream before sitting down outside the café. They both sat quiet, and could hear the four men talking.

"She's here? In Frisco? I told her to stay out of my business, why isn't she listening?" Kino sighed, both annoyed about Jenny doing exactly what he told her not too, and in the same time worried about her health and safety.

"She wants to get herself killed."

"Why did you shoot her?" Kino said, turning towards one of the guys. "I told you that I didn't want her hurt."

"She knows too much. She's a nosy bride. You said you can handle her but you obviously can't, so we need to help you a little."

"I don't want her hurt, you hear me? I will take care of her, just don't hurt her."

The men sighed.

"Okay. She's all yours."

"So now what?"

"We need to move the merchandise before Frasier finds it, or us."

"But he thinks it's somewhere in South Africa?"

"He's starting to get suspicious."

"Okay. Then lets get a move on things."

"Meet here tomorrow the same time?"

"Yep."

The four men walked off into different directions. Jill and Bosley finished up their ice-creams and walked off towards the cars, telling Sabrina and Jenny everything that had been said.

"Let's call the others and update them." Sabrina smiled, reaching into her car and grabbed the phone. A few rings later Anton picked up on the other end.

"Hey babe, it's me. Why don't you gather everyone into the dining room and put on the speaker, we've got some information here." Sabrina said gently.

"Eh, Bri, the others aren't here."

"Then where are they?"

"They are with Kris at the hospital. I don't know how she is yet, I'm waiting for Kelly or Tommy to call me, but she was having abdominal pains so we got a little worried."

Sabrina looked over at Jill with a worried look.

"Okay, you call me on the car phone the minute you hear from them, okay?"

"I promise."

Sabrina sighed and hung up the phone. The others could sense that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sabrina?"

"Kris is at the hospital, she's having abdominal pains."

"Contractions?" Jill asked with wide eyes. "But she's got two more months…"

"Anton didn't know, but he didn't sound too worried. They've taken her to the hospital, and Anton will call me the minute he hear anything from Kelly or Tommy."

Jill bit her lower lip, and suddenly, all the anger she had inside of her was just gone, replaced with worry, hoping that Kris and the baby was alright. Jill grabbed a hold of the car door, swallowing hard. What if something was really bad? And the last things they said to each other were arguing. Jill would never be able to live with herself.

"If you want to go, we won't stop you."

Jill looked up at Bosley who had spoken.

"If you want to go and check on Kris, do it." Sabrina said.

Jill smiled thankfully, and she jumped into the jeep, driving off towards Boulder Creek.

* * *

Just twenty minutes later Jill slid to a stop outside the small hospital. She had driven the small canyon roads in way too high speed, her mind and focus was all set on getting to her sister. Now she walked inside the hospital, up to the front desk.

"Hi, I got a phone call that my sister's been taken here, Kris Munroe?"

"Yes, she's in room 109." The nurse smiled at the desk.

"Thank you." Jill smiled, walking off down the hall.

She found the room and opened the door. Kelly was sitting in the bed next to Kris' hip, and Tommy was standing up, talking to a female doctor. Kris was sleeping in the bed. Kelly, Tommy and the doctor looked up when they heard the door open.

"How is she?" Jill whispered as she walked in.

"She's alright." The doctor smiled, reaching out her hand. "I'm Dr Martha Pine, I'm a midwife here."

"I'm Jill, Kris' sister."

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry, she's alright, the pain was just pre-labors as she thought, they can get painful when you get stressed. As I said, she's alright, but her blood pressure is a bit high so I want to monitor her for a few hours, to make sure it goes back down. We've given her some painkilling and some sedative, a little rest will do her good."

"Thank you." Jill smiled to the doctor, who then smiled towards Tommy and Kelly before leaving the room. Jill walked up to Kelly's side and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry we haven't called, we wanted to hear what the doctor said before." Kelly said, worried that Jill was mad at her.

"I know, don't worry about it, Anton told us that."

"He called you?"

"No, we called him." Jill smiled, still holding her hand on Kelly's shoulder. Jill could feel how tense Kelly was, knowing she was on guard. "Kell, I'm sorry for being so angry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Don't worry about it Jill. We'll leave you alone with Kris for a while if you wants to."

Jill nodded slowly, and Kelly and Tommy left the room. Jill carefully sat down in the bed, and she put her hand on Kris' stomach, almost instantly she felt someone kick towards her hand. Jill smiled, it was her niece or nephew inside of there, and Jill was so happy for Kris' sake. She was going to be a great mum. Jill loved kids, of course, but being a mother herself? No, being a mother was not for her. She was having too much fun. Jill moved her hand slightly on Kris' stomach, and felt another kick, which made her smile

"Hi there little baby." Jill whispered. "I'm your aunt Jill, I'm going to be your fun aunt. We're going to have a good time together. I'm going to teach you all about how to drive a car, and how to impress men, or women, depending on if you're a boy or a girl and your taste. And I'm going to learn you all about food. And talking about food, it's important that it gets cooked for as long as it has too, or else it won't be good, and it's the same with you in there, okay? You're not finished yet, so you have to stay in for a little more, you hear me?" Jill smiled, pointing at Kris' tummy where she'd felt the kicks before.

Jill looked up from Kris' stomach when she heard Kris slightly chuckling.

"Hey." Jill smiled. "I was just having an important conversation with your offspring here."

"I heard that." Kris giggled, yawning. "Is it answering?"

"Yes, it answers by kicking." Jill smiled.

"Good. But I will not let you learn him or her how to eat, then I'm going to get broke." Kris smiled weakly.

Jill laughed slightly embarrassed, before sighing, taking Kris' hand.

"How are you doing?"

"Tired." Kris said, yawning slightly again.

"The doctor said you're going to be fine, and so is the baby."

"Yeah." Kris smiled weakly, rolling over to lie on her side, wincing slightly as she moved.

"You in pain?" Jill asked worried and Kris nodded, sighing.

"My back is killing me."

"Here, let me." Jill smiled, getting out of the bed and walked over to Kris' other side, putting her hands underneath Kris' big hospital gown, giving her a welcomed back massage.

"I'm sorry Kris." Jill said a few minutes later, still rubbing Kris' back.

"I'm sorry too Jill, I really didn't mean to get you so upset."

"It was my fault, I'm childish. I just missed what we had when we were younger, and I'm just sad that I'm missing out on so much. But taking it out on you and Kelly were just wrong, and I'm really sorry."

"Jill, don't be." Kris whispered. "I miss what we had too, but it's quite difficult to do something about it when you're home so rarely. And I try Jill, you have to believe me. And you know I would never put Kelly in front of you, even if Kelly and I have grown closer than ever the last year."

"I know you try Kris, I know, I just got mad at you because I was mad at myself. But I've thought a lot about coming home lately. Or to Washington I mean. Wherever you are home are."

Kris suddenly realized what Jill was saying, and she rolled over onto her back, slowly sitting up in the bed. Jill sat down in the bed next to Kris, meeting her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"This season that's coming up now will be my last."

* * *

**No baby yet guys, but when it comes out, because it has to come sometime right, will it be a boy or a girl? I can't make up my mind, so you have to lay your vote, and most votes will win ;D Also ideas for a name is more than welcome ^^**


	11. Jealousy

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait :) Had a surgery a few days ago and haven't been feeling to well since, but now I'm getting better :) The wait has given me some time to think this through, and well... Here's the next chapter. Still just fluff. I know you want my twisting dark stories, but I fear that this is mostly Angelic-stuff. But there will be several fights scenes, some drugs and oh.. another accident. Enjoy and review :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10.**

"Jill? Are you sure?"

Jill nodded.

"Yeah. I'm through. My glorious days are over. So I'll move here to the East coast, spend some quality time with my sister."

"Jill that's great, having you home all the time. But quit racing? You love racing."

"I know. But it's time to retire. I feel my time is over, I'm not as good as I was, and I feel that it's just a matter of time before I've driven my last race."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I've accepted the fact, but that doesn't mean I'm thrilled about it. But it's the best thing to do. I'm finished. It was a great ride and I definitely had fun. But now it's time to so something else. What about a new career?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know, but there are plenty of careers out there that I haven't tried yet." Jill said with a grin, and Kris smiled, before wincing slightly, putting her hand towards her stomach.

"You okay?" Jill asked worried.

"Yeah, just Braxton hicks."

Jill nodded.

"They painful?"

"Not as painful as uncomfortable but the ones earlier today were painful. The doctor explained that when you're stressed the contractions can sometimes get stronger and more painful."

Jill nodded, looking down at her hands. She felt guilty for causing the stress, she knew Kris and her fight had been a huge part of why Kris became stressed, and she didn't want to cause her sister any kind of pain, especially not when she was a fragile as now. Kris sighed and leaned back down towards the pillows after been sitting up as they talked. Now she rested her head towards the pillows and closed her eyes.

"I should let you sleep." Jill said, resting her hand on Kris' stomach. Kris just nodded, she was so tired, she would definitely love some sleep. Jill rose from the bed and pulled the cover over Kris before she left the room. Jill walked out of the room and found Tommy and Kelly sitting in a couch outside of it. She noticed Tommy having a huge beige stain over his chest, and Jill looked at him confused.

"I acidentally spilled some coffee on him." Kelly said, explaining embarrassed. If Jill had looked up at her friend she would have noticed that Kelly might have sounded embarrassed, but she wasn't. She was hiding something.

Jill just nodded and sat down in an other couch.

"How is she?" Kelly asked worried.

"Just tired. She woke up for a couple of minutes but fell asleep again."

"She hasn't been sleeping much lately." Kelly said.

The sentence took right in Jill's heart. She knew she wasn't there enough for Kris, and the fact that Kelly knew everything about her was hard for her to accept. She didn't know why these feelings had come from, they had started after Kris had died a couple of months back. She had died, but Jill hadn't been there when it happened, Kelly got to know about it first, and Jill had really been sad about that. Then when they were at the karaoke bar and Kris had said "Kelly, Jill, this is for you." Jill had joked away the fact that Kris said her name second, but the more she thought about it the more scared she got. What if Kris really put her second? She would never be able to live with herself? Just because she wasn't around as much?

Jill had been awake many nights, so scared that she would lose her sister. Jill had tried to be logical, spent endless hours in the baths, thinking things true. She was angry at Kris, and she was angry at Kelly, but most her anger got directed towards Kelly, because no matter how mad she was a Kris, she couldn't get herself to yell at her. Kelly was one of her best friends, but she was not her sister, at least not by blood. It was easier to yell at her. Jill wanted to turn around and bang her head into a wall. What was she saying? It wasn't their fault that she was out of the country a lot? And it wasn't a bad thing that Kelly and Kris were tight friends. It was a wonderful thing, she was happy that Kris had someone to lean on when things got rough. So why all this angst and hurt? Jill couldn't understand her own thoughts, nothing was making sense. She was jealous, and her mind was playing evil tricks within itself.

Jill sighed and leaned down towards the headrest. She couldn't bare herself to meet Kelly's eyes.

"I just talked to Anton, he was going to call Bri and the guys. How did things go in San Francisco?" Kelly asked carefully, noticing how tense Jill was.

"Good. It went fine, we met up with a friend of Kino, or, well, Jenny and Sabrina did. He said that he didn't know where Kino was and when he later left the house we all followed him to the central waterfront where he met up with Kino and the men in the woods. Bosley and I went to get some ice-cream so we could get close to them without making them suspicious. Kino was told that Jenny was in town and he got really upset, both angry at her and then angry at the two other guys for shooting her. Then they talked about moving the merchandise before Frasier finds it, and that they would meet tomorrow, same place same time."

"So I think I'll know what we're doing tomorrow." Kelly smiled.

"We're?"

"If they are going to move the merchandise, and you'll be stalking them, things could get rough. And if things get rough, I want in on it to help make sure no one gets hurt."

"I'll be there too." Tommy said.

Jill nodded.

"We'll probably need everyone to make this happen. Whatever this is." Jill said, still not looking up at Kelly.

* * *

They sat still outside the room for some time before the doctor and a nurse came to them. They walked into the room, and the others followed them quietly. Kris woke up when the nurse was taking her vitals.

"How are you doing?" Dr Pine asked.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired." Kris said quietly, in the same time as the nurse handed Dr Pine the chart.

"Well, everything looks good, so your family is welcome to take you home if you just fill these paperwork out." Dr Pine smiled, handing Kris some papers. Kris signed them and handed them back to her. "Good. Here's some prescriptions, just in case they are needed."

Dr Pine handed the papers to Tommy, who smiled towards her.

"Thank you."

Dr Pine smiled before she turned back to Kris.

"Then you're free to walk out of here." She smiled. "Just take it easy now, try to get some rest."

"I will. Thank you doctor."

Dr Pine smiled again and left the room. The nurse removed the monitor and the IV before she too left the room. Kris got changed and then Tommy steadied her as they walked out of the hospital. No wheelchair-policy here, which Kris was thankful over.

"Let's get you into bed." Tommy smiled, helping Kris into the car.

"Jill, you coming with us?" Kelly asked when Jill turned towards another direction.

"No, I'll meet you at home, I have the other car parked over there." Jill said back, not really looking at Kelly as she did. Kelly sighed and nodded, and then jumped into the backseat of the jeep Tommy was driving.

* * *

As they got back to the house, Tommy steadied Kris as they walked inside. Sabrina, Anton, Bosley and Jenny all came and met up with them, worried looks in their eyes.

"You okay Kris?"

Kris nodded slightly, feeling tired and weak still.

"Come on, why don't you lie down in Anton and mine bed, so you don't have to walk up the stairs?" Sabrina said worried, holding Lucas on her hip.

"Thank you Sabrina." Kris smiled thankfully as Anton held up the door for them, and Kris sank down into the bed, Tommy pulled her cover up, and she soon fell asleep again. The others gathered up into the dining room where Sabrina, Anton, Jenny and Bosley had prepared dinner. Ella and Sarah were already sitting on chairs, eating. The girls smiled when their mother walked inside the room.

"Mom!" They both exclaimed happily, and Kelly walked up to them, kissing them both on the head.

"Hi my girls. What have you done while I was gone?" She smiled, sitting down in between of them.

"We kept riding for a while and it was really fun and Anton said I can do it again tomorrow if you're okay with it are you?" Ella asked in one breath and Kelly couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yes, it's okay."

* * *

After Ella and Sarah were finished, they excused themselves from the table and sneaked away to Sabrina and Anton's bedroom. They walked inside, finding Kris asleep in the bed. Worried, Ella climbed up into the bed and pulled out Kris' arm and lay down on her shoulder. Sarah joined in and lay down on Kris' legs. They stayed like that for a while before Kris woke up and noticed the girls.

"Hey you two."

"Is our brother or sister okay?" Ella asked worried.

Kris looked at Ella with confused look, before she smiled and talked.

"Ella, sweetie, it's not your brother or sister inside. It's your cousin."

Ella put her head to her side, trying to follow her.

"You see, your mother is like my sister, which makes me your aunt. And my baby is then your cousin."

"Oh." Ella just said, understanding what she meant.

"Oh." Sarah smiled, not really paying attention to the conversation.

Kris giggled, and smoothed the little girl over her hair. It had begun growing, but it only seemed like it grow in every direction except down. It was completely out of control all the time and if Kelly or someone else tried to do something about it, Sarah screamed like someone was trying to kill her. So they just let the hair be as it was. Out of control.

"Is our cousin okay then?" Ella smiled, still having her hands on the stomach.

"Yeah, your cousin is fine."

"I'm gonna call is my sister or brother anyway." Ella said thoughtfully. "Because that sounds better."

Kris smiled gently. She knew Ella was looking forward to the baby a lot, she loved babies. She was so excited about it and she had been so happy when Kris had told her that she was going to have a baby.

"You do that honey, you do that.


	12. Another surprise, and some talk

**Chapter 11.**

The following morning they all gathered up by the dining table again to eat breakfast. Jill came in last and she just sat down and let her head drop to the table, closing her eyes. Sabrina carefully put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just got some headache. I've been having it for days." Jill sighed, but didn't look up.

"Here, have some freshly pressed orange juice." Sabrina smiled pushing a glass towards Jill. "And if that doesn't help there's aspirin in the bathroom."

"Thanks." Jill said, straightening her back slightly, drinking the juice.

"So, how is the day planned?" Kris asked, sipping her decaf coffee.

"We're all going to San Francisco, they said they would be moving the merchandise today." Sabrina said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Kris said.

"You're not going though." Kelly said, looking at her sharply.

"Come on." Kris sighed, but everyone around the table ganged up on her.

"No, you're not going Kris. You and Anton are going to stay here at home with the girls and Lucas and the rest of us are heading to San Fran." Sabrina said.

Kris sighed, she knew she wouldn't win the discussion.

"Jill, if you don't feel good, maybe you should stay home too?" Sabrina suggested. The main reason for that question was not that Jill didn't feel too good, it was because Sabrina thought the sisters might needed some time alone. Jill looked up at her and Sabrina raised her eyebrows to her, and Jill answered by a short nod.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

Jill wasn't sure that she wanted to stay, because she was quite sure that it would mean she would have to sit down and talk to Kris. But she wanted to clear the air, it was so tensed and so filled with emotions. Jill knew she had hurt Kris, and Kelly was pissed off at her for hurting Kris. And the fact that Kelly was in the middle of everything made Jill irritated, this was between the two of them. But Kelly was part of the source to all of this. Jill was confused. Her mind was not cooperating the way she wanted it to. She sighed and put her head back down to the table.

* * *

After breakfast, Tommy suggested to Kris to take a walk before he was supposed to head to San Francisco. Kris smiled and followed him outside.

The weather was absolutely fantastic, it was a clear blue sky, but still just the morning air. There was some fog over the water, and the green grass was wet from last night's rain. Tommy and Kris began walking slowly down along the canyon, looking down at the impressive scenery. The canyon was deep and long, and there was a strong stream down in the bottom, making its way around the thick trees, rocks and bushes. Tommy led Kris down on a trail, and then they followed the trail through the forest for quite some time before Tommy moved away a big branch from a tree, and the paradise suddenly appeared. Kris' mouth dropped to the ground, the scenery was absolutely breathtaking. It felt like they could see all the way to South America from here, the endless woods, the huge canyon and slightly to their left there was an enormous waterfall rapidly making the water stream. Kris could see big birds flying over the lake that was in the bottom of the canyon, and Kris just closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. Not like Los Angeles, and not like Washington. This was pure nature. Nothing destroyed or messed with. Kris suddenly turned to Tommy.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

Kris looked at her watch.

"But we should head back home, you guys are supposed to leave soon."

"There's one thing I want to do here before we leave."

Kris drove her brows together, looking at him confused.

"What?"

Tommy suddenly put his hand in his pocket, got a grab of something and fell down on one knee. Kris could feel her mouth drop and her head began spinning when he pulled up a small blue box from his pocket, holding it up in his hand.

"In collage we were the sweethearts, you remember, everyone voted on us. Leaving you was one of the most challenging things I've ever had to do in my entire life, and I've thought about you every second during all those years that we didn't see each other. Every time I saw someone that reminded me of you made my heart shatter into pieces. And then one day you were just there. Standing in the office. Being introduced as the new agent. I knew it was you before I heard your name, because I think me heart stopped beating. Faith, destiny, has brought us back together, and I never ever want to leave you again. So Kristine Emily Munroe. Will you marry me?"

Kris stared at him with her mouth open in shock, tears of happiness and surprise, and of course the pregnancy hormones added some extra tears, were falling from her eyes.

"Kris?"

Kris took a deep breath then threw herself around his neck, crying to his shoulder. He held her tight, smoothed her hair.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked, a bit anxious.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Kris said as she straightened herself, and she took the box that Tommy handed her. With slowly, shaky hands she opened it, finding a perfect diamond ring, which she immediately put into her finger. And it fit perfectly.

* * *

The entire way back to the house Kris kept staring at the beautiful ring, almost making her fall over several times. As they got back towards the house the rest of the gang was standing leaning towards the cars, all of them had huge smiles on their faces. Kris looked up at them with a smile that went from ear to ear, and a thought suddenly struck her as she watched her friends.

"You knew about this!"

The gang laughed out loud, even Jill did.

"Of course we did!" Sabrina smiled. "You do you think suggested the edge of the cliff to him?"

Kris ran up and hugged Sabrina closely, followed by hugging Bosley, Jill, Kelly and Anton. Ella and Sarah was by Kris side in an instant to, Ella wanted to see the ring. They all gathered up into a circle, studying the ring, giving their congratulations to both Kris and Tommy. Sabrina then looked at her watch.

"No, now we really need to go."

Kelly, Bosley and Tommy got into one car while Sabrina and Jenny got into the other car, and they drove away from the far. Kris and Jill were both down by the parking spaces, they had said their "good-bye" and "be careful". Ella and Sarah followed Anton and Lucas to the stable, Kris and Jill turned towards each other and both of them sighed. They knew the tensed air between them, and they were both hurting from this.

"Jill. We need to talk." Kris said.

"I believe we do." Jill agreed.

"Patio?"

Jill nodded and the two of them walked over to the patio and sat down. The two yellow labradors laid down by their feet, wanting to be rubbed. But neither of the sisters payed attention to the dogs, their eyes were set on each other. The dogs had already fallen asleep by the time Jill said the first word.

"Kris, I don't know what's gotten into me, but I'm not thinking clear. Maybe it's the headache I'm having that's making me irritated on everything. I can't explain what I'm feeling, but I am very sorry for hurting you or making you upset."

Kris nodded slowly, she really didn't know what to say.

"Kris, please don't be mad at me. I'm just hurting from the fact that we're not as close as we used too, and it feels like Kelly's taking you away from me."

"You can't ask me to chose between the two of you, that's not fair."

"That's not what I'm doing. I just wished that you can make let me share you with Kelly. Not just when I'm in town, I need to talk to you when I'm out of town too."

"We talk and write, as we always done."

"Not in the same way, and not as much as before. And everything you talk about now is Kelly. Do you know that you speak more about Kelly than you speak about Tommy and the kid?"

"I do not."

"Yes, Kris, you do. I want to know you, I want you to let me in on everything. Cause I hardly talk to Kelly when I'm out of town, she doesn't let me in on things anymore either."

"Jill, I promise, I'll try to change it. I don't want you to feel left out. I really don't, and I don't do it on purpose."

"I know sister. I know. And I'm sorry for all of this. I don't know why I'm having these jealousy thoughts. I guess I'm just was partying too much in Vegas."

"Vegas can do that to you." Kris said, and a smile appeared on her lips for the first time since they were left alone.


	13. The yellow dinosaur

**Hey guys, sorry for me taking my time. Just haven't been feeling all too well. But here we go. Chapter 12 :) Having a little fun on the end of this one, review review review :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 12. **

"Here they come." Jenny said in the walkie-talkie as she and Bosley noticed Harry showing up to the place at the Central waterfront. Kino was already there, leaning towards a car, looking nervous. The other two men were sitting in a pick-up truck close to him. When Harry pulled up, all four men gathered up and walked away towards one of the boats. They walked onto a big towboat, and it didn't take long before they left the harbor.

"Kelly, you're on them?" Jenny asked. "They are leaving on the towboat now."

"I see them and I'm on them."

Kelly, Tommy and Sabrina were on a much smaller boat in the harbor that they had rented, and she made ready to leave as the men began backing the towboat out.

The trio followed them on a great distance as they went out on open water. Sabrina was looking at them through the binoculars, making sure they didn't disappear out of sight, and making sure they didn't spot them.

It didn't take long before the men made a stop in the middle of nowhere and began using the equipment on the boat to get something up. Kino dressed up in diving gear and jumped into the water. Kelly watched everything in the binoculars as Sabrina took pictures with a telescopic lens while Tommy updated Jenny and Bosley. It took just a couple of minutes before big crates came up on the deck. Kelly smiled to Tommy and Sabrina – this was progressing nicely. They watched and took pictures of how they loaded up 10 crates of "potatoes" up from the bottom of the ocean before Kino came back up on the boat and they moved away. Tommy reported everything as Kelly drove their boat, still keeping out of sight. The plan was that Sabrina, Tommy and Kelly would follow them on the water and Bosley and Jenny stayed in the car in case they all suddenly jumped ashore and ran. Sabrina, Tommy and Kelly would never be able to play catch up if they were far behind in a boat.

Now the towboat was moving again and they headed down the coast. They kept going for a long time, the tow boat did not move forward quickly. Tommy kept Bosley and Jenny updated, when the guys suddenly drove into Oyster Point Marina and stopped the car. A tractor and a truck was next to the edge of the harbor and they immediately begun unloading the "potatoes" off from the boat. The trio lay back, taking pictures, watching through binoculars and updating Bosley and Jenny.

* * *

Back at the house, Jill was in her bed, curling up into a ball, pulling the cover up to her nose. Her headache was increasing and she was feeling so tired. The headache had came from nowhere and struck her hard, she felt like it was going to explode. But she had had migraine attacks before and it sure felt like something as that. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind that was coming in from the open window. Jill realized she must have fallen asleep, because Kris was suddenly sitting down carefully in the bed, putting her hand on Jill's legs. Ella and Sarah was in there two, standing by Jill's feet, Ella looking worried. She's the one that had convinced her aunt Kris to go and check on Jill. Ella knew something was not right with her other aunt.

"What?" Jill muttered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Got a headache."

"You cold? Maybe you have a fever." Kris asked, reaching up and put the back of her hand carefully towards Jill's forehead. Jill quickly brushed it away.

"No." She said, sighing again. "Just got a headache. Please leave me alone."

"Jill, I just want to help…" Kris said, carefully putting her hand on Jill's shoulder.

"I said piss off!"

Kris quickly pulled her hand away and stared at her sister. This was not like her. Without a word Kris rose to her feet, turned Ella - who was staring with wide eyes at Jill – around, and lifted up Sarah in her arms, pulling them out of the room.

"Come on girls, let's give Aunt Jill some rest." Kris said as they walked out. She closed the door to Jill's room and put down Sarah to the floor.

"Aunt Kris? Why are Jill so mad?" Ella asked, with confused and upset eyes.

"She's having a headache, and she can get a little cranky when she has one. Don't worry. She'll feel better soon. Why don't the two of you go down and see if Anton has started to make lunch, okay? I'll be right down."

Ella and Sarah nodded as they hurried downstairs. Kris leaned against the wall, sighing. Jill did become cranky whenever she had been sick or having headaches in the past, but nothing like this. She never used that kind of language towards Kris, and she definitely wouldn't use it when Ella and Sarah were in the room. Kris was beginning to feel really really worried about her sister, something felt so wrong, her gut was telling her to do something about it. Kris quickly made the decision that if Jill didn't feel better by tomorrow she was going to go to the hospital and get checked out. Whether she liked it or not. Kris sighed again and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a box of aspirin and a glass of cold water. She quietly walked into Jill's room and put it down on the table next to Jill's head, before leaving Jill alone, walking downstairs to help Anton with the lunch.

* * *

"Everything has been loaded off the truck. They are getting out of the boat. Where the hell are you?" Sabrina said irritated as she watched the guys get off.

Kelly had moved the boat closer and closer, but the guys had full attention in their unloading. Kelly finally reached the harbor and she and Tommy begun playfully arguing over a rope to make sure they didn't look suspicious by just standing there. Jenny and Bosley were in the car, but there had been a traffic jam and they still had a bit to drive before they got there. Sabrina looked up at Kelly and Tommy who were still playing mad, their focus went from time to time towards the other boat. When Tommy looked at that direction Kelly couldn't help but to "accidently" push him, maybe a little too hard. He went over the railing of the boat, thrashing his arms around to find something to grab onto, but he didn't have a chance. Instead he landed into the water, reaching the surface within a second.

"Hey, that was unnecessary!" He called out as she swam to the edge and began climbing up a ladder.

Kelly and Sabrina laughed at him, Sabrina knew that this was once again on of Kelly's "tests" to see how he handled different situations. Kelly suddenly realized that the guys got into the truck and they all began driving off. Afraid of loosing them Kelly ran towards a car that was parked next to the boats, Sabrina and Tommy hurried after her. Tommy was soaking wet and he was just confused as he got into the car. Kelly quickly hot wired it and followed the truck, a few cars behind. At least the truck was easy to spot, they didn't need to stay right behind it to make sure it didn't turn off.

They drove for almost twenty minutes before the truck turned in towards some warehouses. Kelly drove past them to get rid of suspicions but parked the car just down the road.

"Tommy, why don't you stay until Bosley and Jenny arrives to make sure they find the right place. We probably can't talk to them in there in case we need to be quiet." Kelly said, and before he even had a chance of answering Sabrina and Kelly had left the car.

They hurried across the busy street and walked up to the warehouses. They found a back door into the warehouse and they peeked in. The truck had backed into the room and a wheel loader was unloading the crates, putting them into a nice pile next to the wall. One of the guys from the woods walked up to the crates and began opening one of them, then smiled as he opened it fully, a huge bag of smaller bags containing white powder became visible.

"If it's that much in all of them, it must be worth a hundred millions bucks." Sabrina whispered amazed. Kelly nodded in reply.

When everything had been loaded off the truck, the truck left the warehouse. Kelly and Sabrina then watched how Harry climbed up on a ladder towards the roof, getting up onto a loft. He opened two huge doors, making it possible for the wheel loader to lift up the bags of drugs onto there. Then he just had to close the doors and no one would see it. And it was definitely not the first place you looked at when you were looking after drugs.

Sabrina and Kelly got ready to get into action, pulling up their guns, standing on each side of the door.

"I'll take down Harry, you get the others in order they start shooting, I'll help you out as soon as Harry's down." Kelly smiled.

Sabrina nodded and they peaked out to make sure they did this in the right moment. Right when the first bag was lifted up with help of the wheel loader and a thick rope, Sabrina and Kelly walked out.

"Everybody hold it!" Sabrina said, just to give it a try. It didn't work. They all four immediately pulled guns, and Harry almost immediately fell down from the loft as Kelly hit him with a perfect shot.

Everyone fired like crazy, bullets were flying through the air, and people changed positions. Kelly and Sabrina managed to shoot down everyone, and Sabrina cussed as she had to shot Kino so she wouldn't be shot herself. They both thought it was over as the others got quiet when the man in the wheel loader began firing. They had totally forgotten about him. Suddenly someone hit one of the bags that were hanging from the wheel loader. White dust covered the entire room for a second before falling to the ground. Sabrina and Kelly looked at each other before they both broke down in hysterical laughter.

"Did you see that?!" Sabrina laughed.

"You're all white! You look so funny!"

"I look funny, you look funny!"

"Jesus, have you seen the mess in here? We really need to clean things up!" Kelly suddenly said, her eyes growing wide.

"I'm gonna help you and-" Sabrina begun, but stopped herself in the middle of the sentence. "Oh. The wheel loader is so big and so beautiful and so yellow!"

Sabrina was staring at the wheel loader with amazement as Kelly ran away in high speed to go and get a broom. Without them noticing it, the man from the wheel loader opened his door and began aiming. He had been safely behind doors, shooting through a hole in the door, and none of the dust had even reached him a little. He was not as stoned as the two angels. The man was still aiming for Sabrina who was still standing staring at the machine, and seconds later his gun fired.

Sabrina fell to the ground, and the man in the loader smiled for about a second before being hit himself by a bullet to the shoulder. Bosley was standing by the door, furious and worried. Bosley, Tommy and Jenny entered the building together with the police and the coast guard, and Bosley's eyes were open wide when he noticed Sabrina sitting on the floor, blood streaming out from her thigh. He ran up to her in the same time as he yelled for an ambulance to be called. Jenny ran up to Kino's side, kneeling next to him as Bosley knelt besides Sabrina. Tommy helped the police go through the mess.

"Jenny, how is he?" Tommy asked as he came close. Kino was sitting up, leaning towards Jenny. He had a deep graze by his hip, but it didn't bleed that much.

"He'll be okay." Jenny said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry Jenny. I'm sorry." Kino whimpered.

"Don't worry. We'll sort this out."

Jenny then turned to look for Bosley who was on the floor, Sabrina was sitting next to him. She was bleeding a lot from her thigh, but she was just staring up towards the loader. The cops pulled out the two men from the woods and Harry, the two men were dead, but Harry was just knocked out cold and had a deep graze at his side. The police then grabbed the man from the wheel loader and pulled him out to, and then helped Kino out. They said several ambulances were on their way.

Bosley was looking over Sabrina's wound, noticing the bullet went straight through the thigh. He pulled off his jacket and put it towards the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Sabrina was still staring at the wheel loader as Jenny came back in to check on Sabrina. She knelt next to her, putting her hand on her shoulder, as Tommy to returned.

"Where's Kelly Sabrina?" He asked worried.

Sabrina just stared straight ahead.

"Sabrina. Sabrina please talk to me? Bri?!" Jenny said, shaking Sabrina slightly, scared that Sabrina was in shock. Sabrina suddenly turned straight towards Jenny, smiled and stared her right into her eyes.

"Brown." She smiled.

"What?"

"Your eyes are so brown."

Jenny drew her eyebrows together confused.

"Yes, they are. Why? Just… How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fantastic." Sabrina smiled, looking back up when they all suddenly heard a whistling sound. They looked up and noticed Kelly jumping around with a broom in her hand, missing the floor as she tried to sweep it.

"Kelly?" Bosley asked confused. _What the hell were these two doing?_

Kelly suddenly began sweeping neatly, she swept and swept and swept, not missing an inch of the floor. This was going to be perfect.

"Kelly!?" Bosley said sharply. "What are you doing?"

Sabrina begun laughing again and Bosley looked over at her. She was back to staring at the loader.

"Sabrina, what's funny?"

"The dinosaur is sooo yellow."

"What!?"

Sabrina bent over, laughing hysterically.

That's when Bosley noticed that the floor changed color where Kelly swept. He looked up at the wheel loader, noticing the big bag of smaller bags with amphetamine in them. He noticed the huge hole in it and he noticed that when Kelly swept the floor it turned dark instead of white. _Shit_.

"Jenny, Tommy." Bosley said, sighing.

"What?"

"They are so stoned."


	14. Angel's fighting

**Chapter 13.**

Sabrina, Bosley, Tommy and Kelly were on their way back home to Boulder Creek a few hours later, around dinner time. Bosley and Tommy were behind the wheels, the girls had been broken up into separate cars. They were laughing too much when they were together, and it was driving Bosley and Tommy crazy.

They had spent several hours at the hospital where they doctor had finally stitched Sabrina up after checking x-rays and mri. There was a good bit of muscle damage but with some rest and then some physical therapy she would be as good as new within a few months. She had been able to go home with a pair of crutches and a big box of painkillers. Right now she didn't need them. She was still being amazed by the wonders around her - right now it was Tommy's ears that she kept pointing at and pulling as he drove, he kept brushing her away. The doctors had checked both her and Kelly, making sure they didn't die from any overdose, and he said they were okay, just up in the blue. They would feel worse when they began falling back to the ground. Jenny had decided to stay with Kino as he was being kept at the hospital for observation; the graze was evidently deeper than she had thought from the beginning.

Now both the cars pulled over at the parking spaces outside the white house, and Kris, the girls, Jill and Anton together with Lucas on his arm walked down to meet up with them. Bosley had called them from the hospital, telling them about the boat, the truck, Sabrina's injury and the fact that they were both flying high. Kelly now hugged Ella and Sarah closely, even though both of them were dressed in bathing suits, completely soaked.

"Oh, you're so wet!" Kelly laughed as she hugged them.

"We've been playing in the lawn sprinkler."

"The lawn sprinkler is on!?" Kelly said as her eyes grow wide, and she begun unbuttoning her blouse. Kris realized that Kelly was probably on her way to strip down and run to it, and Kris hurried up to Kelly and started buttoning the blouse again.

"Hey, honey, why don't we take you inside and you can find something to do that involves being dressed instead, huh?"

Kelly looked at Kris and then she began laughing. Her legs got weak and she sat down on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Kris asked confused.

"Hick… hick!" Kelly laughed, faking hiccups as she sat on the ground laughing.

Kris looked down at her stomach – yeah, the kid was having hiccups again.

"Bosley." Kris pleaded, and he smiled at her and grabbed Kelly by the armpits, helping her inside. Bosley told Kris to take the girls elsewhere while he kept Kelly in a leash. Tommy helped Sabrina, she couldn't really use the crutches because she couldn't concentrate on them, and she couldn't walk by herself. So Tommy was practically carrying her up to the house. Anton put his hand on Sabrina's lower back as she came closer and she leaned forward and gave him a big kiss right on his nose.

"Oookay." Anton smiled surprised, helping Sabrina inside. Jill offered to take Lucas from him and Anton happily accepted it. Jill walked away to the garden where Ella and Sarah had gone back to playing in the lawn sprinkler. Jill smiled at the girls as she sat down on a lawn chair, Lucas sitting down in her lap with a big smile on his face. Kris looked at Jill with a concerned but yet relieved look. It was the first time on the entire day that she saw Jill smiling. Maybe she was coming around.

"Is the headache better?" Kris asked carefully.

Jill looked away from the girls and looked up at Kris. She was still smiling and she nodded.

"I took some of those aspirins and it helped. And Kris… I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me, I'm truly sorry."

Kris nodded, lowering her head.

"It's okay. Ella got more upset than I did I think." Kris sighed.

Jill stared at her.

"Ella heard that?"

Kris looked up at Jill, staring back at her.

"She was standing right next to me, she was worried about you. And then you cussed me out and she got scared."

"I don't remember her being there."

"Well she was, and maybe you should talk to her about it later."

"I will." Jill sighed. "I truly am sorry. My mind just shut off, I hardly remember saying what I did, yet I know I did it. It's confusing, I know."

* * *

Kris, Jill and the kids spent about an hour out on the lawn. They were all laughing and playing and had a good time. Kris kept looking over at Jill, she seemed to be just like herself. It was like the angry, irritated and jealous Jill never had been there. But she had. Kris knew that. Kris hoped that this smiley and happy Jill would stay and the dark Jill would stay away. But by dinner time, Jill was again irritated and had a headache. Kris forced her to take some more aspirin, but even if it worked or not, Jill was still not in a good mood as they sat down by the dining table. Kelly and Sabrina were a little calmer than before, but they were still most definitely up in the blue. Kelly was examining a potato on very close distance while Sabrina was talking to the plate.

"Jill, what's wrong?"

Jill looked up at her sister, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"You're just picking your food."

This made the room quiet, even Sabrina and Kelly. Jill didn't pick her food, she never did. She ate like a horse, most of the times several portions.

"I'm not hungry." Jill said flatly.

This made everyone around the table pretty much drop their forks to the plates, staring at Jill's statement.

"You're always hungry." Kris stated confused.

"Not now." Jill said irritated.

"Then you're sick." Kelly said, nodding so much that the gang thought she'd dislocate her neck.

"Absolutely." Sabrina smiled, and then the two of them began laughing. Jill muttered some words that should not be said out loud and then she left the room, walking upstairs.

* * *

That evening, hell broke out. Jill had walked down to the livingroom and sat down in front of the TV, and Kelly had walked in to the room to excuse her behavior earlier. Jill had muttered out that it wasn't her fault, and Kelly had kept pushing that it was. During the entire time Jill kept looking straight forwards, scowling and visibly angry.

"Jill, really I'm sorry."

"I've heard you, okay!?" Jill snapped, irritated.

"I… I just…" Kelly stuttered, being a little surprised with Jill's outburst, even though she saw it coming.

"You just what!? Jeez Kelly, why don't you just leave me alone? Did I ask for you to come here? No! I was watching TV."

Kelly suddenly rose to her feet, hands on her hips. She was fed up with Jill's scowling, she was fed up with Jill being mad and irritated on everything without reason, and the fact that she refused to explain fully or even excuse herself. Kelly was pissed off by the fact that Jill had cussed in front of her daughters and she was pissed that Jill had said it to Kris. And she was definitely fed up with Jill being mad at her all the time, why the grudge against her? A few days ago they were best friends.

"Come on Jill, just tell me why you're really mad, this isn't helping any of us!" Kelly snapped angrily. "What have I done to make you so mad at me? Seriously. Being there for your sister when you're not around, is that such a bad thing? Isn't it good she has a friend to turn to when it comes to things you might not want to discuss with your sister, and isn't it good that she can turn to my shoulder when you're not home? When you do come home she instantly turns to you instead so don't come here and tell me that's you're worried that she's putting me first because she never have and she never will! So why are you mad, you have to tell me because this is just ridiculous?!" Kelly said angry, waving her arms up and down before placing them crossed over her chest.

The room was dead quiet, you could hear Jill breathing. Jill looked up at Kelly, fire in her eyes. If looks could kill…

"You want to know what's been killing me?! You know everything about me sister, she talks to you about things she doesn't want to talk to me about, but before when Kris was scared or something else, and she turned to you to not upset me, then _you_ told me about it. _You_ let me know, so I could talk to Kris. Now you don't let me in either, so no one of you are telling me what's going on. You know her so much better than me, and you're there when needed. Jeez, my sister actually died, and I wasn't there. Do you know how much that hurt me? No, you don't, cause we don't talk anymore. I was your friend first, and you both just abandoned me to have fun with each other instead! So excuse me for feeling a bit left out!" Jill said, even angrier if possible.

The others heard them screaming at each other, and Sabrina, Bosley, Tommy, Anton and Kris walked inside the room, Sabrina had gone clean enough to be able to use the crutches.

"Guys…" Tommy began, but both Kelly and Jill turned to him, eyes burning.

"Shut up!" They both snapped to Tommy before turning to each other.

"Jill, it's not like you're calling me on the evenings just to talk, and it's not like you drop by just to say hi. You only come when something happens, and probably just because you feel you have to! I'm not the only one who doesn't try!"

"I call, but you're always busy, most of the times you're doing something together with my sister, and it always feels like I'm intruding when I try to talk to anyone of you! And it hurts to come over to you or Kris because I'm always a third wheel, and you have no idea how that feels to think that you're intruding on your own sister, you couldn't know because you never had one and you never will!" Jill screamed.

And that was it for Kelly. She launched herself at Jill, and Jill quickly turned around and hit an elbow into Kelly's ribs. Kelly leaned over for a second, furious, before letting out a roar before attacking Jill again. Jill tried to get a grip around her, but slipped, and Kelly punched her hard into her stomach. Jill landed some punches onto Kelly's back, and then kicked her legs away, making her fall to the ground. She then grabbed Kelly, holding around her neck, head under her armpit, pulling her up together with her, back to back. Kelly was growling, and she grabbed Jill's leg and pulled it up - forward, and Jill fell back and landed hard on the ground.

Next second Kelly was on top of Jill's back, and Jill used her strength to roll a few turns, pushing down some chairs and other furniture on their way, before changing direction, sitting down on Kelly's chest with her knees over Kelly's shoulders, holding down her hands with her feet. The following second Kelly pulled up her legs and pulled them around Jill's waist, heaving herself up into sitting position, Jill landed with her back towards the floor. Jill then sprung to her feet within an instant and now it was her turn to launch into Kelly, shoving her into a bookcase, her back hitting the bookcase hard and she moaned loudly in pain. Jill mad some powerful hits towards Kelly's ribcage with a clenched fist when a roar was heard through the house.

"GUYS STOP IT!!"

Jill stopped herself in the middle of the air, halfway towards Kelly's face with her fist. Both Kelly and Jill stared at Kris who was leaning towards the wall, holding onto it hard, tears streaming down her face. No one in this room had ever heard Kris roar like that, and now they all stood frozen in their spots, before Jill stormed out of the house, pretty much pushing Kris out of the doorway where she was standing.

"Jill…" Kris whispered as she passed, but Jill did no sign of even bothering.

They could hear a car start and as they looked out of the window, Jill drove past them, holding a speed of about 100 miles per hour down the avenue.


	15. The Chopper

**I've said it before - the more reviews I get the faster I upload. I stand by my words and here's chapter 14 ^^ Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean a lot! :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

Jill hardly noticed that the rain had began pouring down outside. She was angry at herself. Had she really hit Kelly? Everything was foggy to her, she hardly remembered what had happened. She had been so mad and so irritated, mostly with herself. She felt like someone had stolen her brain and replaced it with someone else's, she didn't recognize herself anymore, she did things that she would never do and she said things she would never say. Jill could feel that something was not right, and it made her scared. Jill's mind had decided on being angry with the people around her, and she had taken it out on Kelly, which probably was one of the worst things she could have done. And it was not like she just had argued with her, she had actually punched her. Hard. Several times.

Jill felt her hands shake towards the steering wheel. She had hardly noticed she was driving. The night was pitch black, she couldn't even see the road, and she turned on the full beam. There the road was. Good. Jill realized that she shouldn't be driving, but she didn't want to spend a second there in the house anymore, she was scared she would hurt someone else. Kelly could take it. But what if the kids had been there? What would she have done it Ella had been in the room, she would never have forgiven herself, and Ella would never have forgiven her. Jill sighed and prayed to God that Kelly was alright, that Kris was alright, and that this would clear up, soon. She didn't know what was going on, even though she was the one doing it. She felt like an outsider in her own body, she was not in control of her thoughts, emotions and actions. She had beaten up one of her best friends. She knew herself, she would never lay a hand on any of them. Jill put on hand towards her head. She still had a headache. She tried to stop thinking about it, but hadn't been able to really relax, and it was making her even more frustrated.

Suddenly something huge was in front of the car. Jill looked up, noticing an enormous moose in the middle of the road. She slammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel to the right, and the car began sliding on the slippery road. Jill tried to gain control of the car after missing the moose with just a few inches, but there was no way Jill could get the car back, no matter how good of a driver she was. The car slid down a short hill, and Jill screamed as it headed towards the trees.

* * *

"Kelly, are you alright?" Kris said as she walked over to her friend who was leaning over, her hands on her knees, breathing hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's gotten into Jill, she's… She's not Jill. She's someone else. I need to seriously sit down with her and talk things through. You sure you're alright?"

Kelly straightened her back, and nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

The others came into the room too, Anton began cleaning up the furniture that Kelly and Jill had moved around. A vase was on the ground, water all over the carpet.

"Anton, don't, let me handle it." Kelly said, feeling responsible.

"No, I'll take it, don't worry." Anton smiled.

"What happened? Do you think we need to call an exorcist?" Sabrina suggested.

"I'm starting to believe that we do. Jill is so… gone." Kris said feeling the tears burn. She was scared for her sister, she had never been like this. What had happened now? Why all the grudge? Okay, Kris understood that Jill might feel like a third wheel, but why did the anger come so suddenly? Kris knew her sister, if something was bugging her she would talk to anyone of them. Not get into a fistfight with Kelly.

* * *

Jill slowly opened her eyes, and was met with darkness. Nothing. The lights were out and she tried to recall to what happened. Fight. Car. Driving. Moose. Trees.

Jill felt through her body. Her chest hurt, it was difficult to breathe, and she knew she had injured ribs, she could feel it. As she tried to look around and she moved her neck, pain just rushed through her and she moaned loudly in pain, leaning the head back again towards the headrest, deciding to keep the neck still. She tried to move the arm towards the neck, but pain rushed through from her shoulder. She had hurt that shoulder several times, it had been shot and dislocated, but now it felt different. It hurt so bad, but it was not dislocated, that much she could say. She took a deep and trembled with her other hand, searching for the phone. She wanted to call 911 but she had no idea of where she was. Instead she called someone else.

* * *

Sabrina picked up the phone when it rang, sitting in the dining room with the rest of the gang. It was almost one in the morning, but neither one of them could sleep.

"Yeah, Sabrina here."

"Bri…"

"Jill? Where are you, are you alright?"

"No, not really…"

"What happened?"

"Moose… Tree." Jill whispered.

"You crashed? Where? Are you hurt?"

"I don't know where."

Sabrina could hear Jill cry in the phone. By now the others around the table was on their feet, listening in on Sabrina's call with worried looks.

"Do you know for how long you were driving?"

"No."

"Do you know if you took a right or left after the avenue?"

"I… I don't remember."

"Jill, we'll get into our cars and we'll go out and look for you. Are you hurt?"

"Yeah…" Jill whispered.

"Okay. Just stay still, don't move. We'll be with you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Jill whispered and Sabrina hung up the phone.

"Jill crashed into a tree, she doesn't know where she's at and she's hurt. Anton, you take the Ford and I'll take the jeep, you go north and I'll go south. We'll find her."

"You're not driving." Kris said.

Sabrina nodded, agreeing. She wasn't high anymore, but she wasn't feeling all too well.

"Bosley, you're with me in my car. Kelly, Kris, go with Anton. Tommy, do you think you can stay with the kids?"

Tommy nodded, and the gang hurried out, bringing flashlights and blankets with them as they got into the cars, both Anton and Bosley sped down the roads.

"How hurt is she Sabrina?" Bosley asked worried as he drove.

"I don't know, she didn't say." Sabrina said, grabbing a hold of the carphone in the car, calling to the other jeep, the one Jill had driven. There were a few rings before Jill answered.

"Yeah?"

"Jill, we're on our way now. Keep talking to me, I want to know that you're conscious."

"Mhm." Was all that was heard from the other line.

"Jill, how hurt are you?"

"Hurts… to breathe." She said quietly. "And my neck… and shoulder hurts."

"Oh." Sabrina answered. "Just keep it still, okay, just keep still. We'll find you soon."

* * *

Sabrina didn't lie, just about 15 minutes later they noticed dark black skid marks on the wet pavement, and when Bosley turned the car slightly the full beam lit up the other jeep. Bosley pulled over, leaving the car on to keep the light up and then they hurried down to Jill. Sabrina limped badly down there, and she opened the car to the driver's side, quickly putting a hand on Jill's thigh.

"Hey sweetie. Don't move, just keep still, okay?"

Even through the darkness, Sabrina could see tears were streaming down from Jill's eyes, and she was breathing hard, leaning her head back towards the headrest. Bosley came up to them and carefully pulled some blankets around her to keep her worm. The cold night was not helping that at all.

"I'm going to call an ambulance and I'm going to call the others, okay? You just stay completely still, don't move a muscle."

Jill hummed to answer and Sabrina moved around to the other side of the car. Bosley walked up and took Sabrina's place next to Jill, putting his hand on her thigh. He turned slightly and looked over the car. It had hit a tree right in the middle of the front, and the front of the car was completely banged in. A little more speed and Jill would have been crushed to a safe death. Now Sabrina jumped into the passenger seat, one hand on Jill's shoulder and one hand she grabbed the phone. She called 911, telling them their location and they said they'd get a chopper out there. Sabrina thanked and called Anton's car, and he immediately picked up.

"We found her. We're along bear creek, just passed greenview. There's an ambulance chopper on its way here."

"How bad is she?"

"She's complaining about pain in the neck and shoulder and she has trouble breathing so the man at central felt the need to get a chopper to hurry things up."

"Good idea. We'll be right there."

Sabrina hung up the phone, still resting her hand on Jill's good shoulder. Jill was staring out into the woods, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll go up to the road and guide the others." Bosley said and disappeared. Sabrina turned to Jill, looking at her worried.

"Jill, don't worry, the chopper will be here soon."

Jill turned her eyes towards Sabrina, without moving her head.

"I don't know what's going on Bri." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I hit Kelly. I would never hurt her, but I did. I hardly remember doing it. It felt like someone else was doing it and I was just watching. I think something's wrong Bri. With me."

"Nonsense Jill, you're just hurt and upset. Don't worry. Kelly's not mad, or hurt for that matter, she's in the other car out looking for you too."

"She was mad." Jill said.

"Yeah, she was furious. But you know Kelly, you do. She's a lioness, she can be sleeping one second and the next second she's tearing her pray into pieces. But it passes quickly. She's not mad anymore."

"Really?" Jill whispered.

"Yes. She's worried about you, she has noticed too that you've not really been yourself lately, but don't worry, when the doctor has taken a look at you we will all sit down and have a long nice talk about everything, okay?"

Jill smiled slightly.

"Thanks Bri."

* * *

Soon they could hear the sound of a helicopter coming towards them, and they landed on an open field close to the car. They hurried over to the car and Sabrina moved out of the passenger seat as one of the medics jumped in. They immediately put on a neck collar, then took her vitals, listened and probed her shoulder, chest and ribcage.

"Probably some broken or cracked ribs, the shoulder looks like a fracture to it too." One of the guys said.

They made sure she was stable before they moved her onto a gurney very carefully, in the same time as Sabrina heard a car made a stop up on the road. In the same time as Jill was strapped down Kelly, Kris, Bosley and Anton hurried down the hill. Kris hurried to her sister's side, carefully putting her hand on Jill's shoulder, the one that not was in a sling.

"What brings you here?" Jill whispered with a small grin on her face.

Kris smiled – that was _her _Jill on the gurney, not the other Jill, but Kris was still very worried.

"Will she be okay?" Kris asked the medics.

"Her shoulder is possibly broken; she probably got some broken ribs and possibly a concussion. The neck could be a whiplash, it's common in car crashes, but we'll take her to a hospital and have her looked over." The medic smiled reassuringly.

"Which hospital are you taking her to?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll fly her to Santa Cruz, the Boulder Creek hospital doesn't really handle car crashes, and they don't have any kind of CT-scans or things like that. It's too small."

Sabrina nodded.

"Then let's go." She said to the others, before turning to Kris and Jill. "We'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"

Kris nodded and Jill smiled gratefully before the medics rolled her into the chopper.


	16. Waiting

**Chapter 15.**

Kris was holding Jill's hand during the flight to Santa Cruz. Jill was conscious, but in a lot of pain and pretty groggy. One of the medics was sitting next to the sisters and kept talking to them, especially Jill, to make sure she kept conscious.

"Do you remember what happened Ms Munroe?"

"Jill." Jill whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open, keeping them focused on Kris' eyes all the time. "Yeah. I was driving, and suddenly there was a moose in front of me and I lost control of the car and went into a tree."

"Did you drive over speed limit?"

"I don't know… I guess… Probably."

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember driving. I remember being in the car, but it was like someone else was behind the wheel, I was not in control at all." Jill whispered, feeling tears of fear rolling down.

Kris gently brushed the tears away before brushing away her own. The paramedic was writing in a chart for the moment.

"Sir?" Kris asked carefully, and he looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Will they do a CT at the hospital?"

"Yes, they will look for concussion and things like that."

"Will they look for other things too?"

"You're thinking about something else?" The paramedic asked confused, drawing his eyebrows together.

"She's been acting really strange lately, she hasn't really been herself and she's been complaining about a headache and so on. I've been thinking about bringing her to a hospital to be looked over if it doesn't get better…"

"I will pass on that information to the doctors at the ER." The paramedic smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Not soon thereafter, Kris was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital in Santa Cruz. She had called to the car Kelly was in, updating her on that they had arrived and Jill was being tended to in one of the trauma rooms where Kris wasn't allowed.

"Kelly, I'm so scared." Kris whispered in the phone. "I told them to look her over closely, that she hasn't been herself and that she's been having a headache. What if they find something?"

"Kris, don't worry, Jill will pull through, you know how strong she is. She's not finished her on earth yet; she still has so much to do. Honey, we'll be there with you soon, okay? Hang in."

"Kelly." Kris whispered. She didn't need to say anything more. Kelly knew that Kris was scared and worried.

"Krissy, you need to calm down, okay; this is not good for the baby or you. I know you're worried and upset about Jill and you have every right to be – I mean, you should be, I would be surprised if you wasn't. But sit down in the couch and get some tea, and try to calm down. Worrying and stressing yourself up which could cause you to get more of those painful pre-labors or anything else will not help Jill at all."

Kris knew that Kelly was right. She needed to take a breath and just wait it out. No need to worry about something that might not even be anything big.

"Okay."

"Good. Now go sit down. We'll be with you soon."

"Thanks Kell."

Kris hung up the phone and she leaned towards the wall, putting both her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes for a while, but she shouldn't have done that. The minute she did she saw Jill on the gurney in the chopper in front of her, and the pregnancy hormones completely took over. She slid to the ground, crying out loud.

It only took a few seconds before several people rushed to her side, and before Kris even had time to react, a doctor and a nurse was kneeling next to her. The nurse slipped a BP-cup on her arm.

"Miss? Miss, what's the matter? Are you in pain? Are you having contractions?" The doctor asked, trying to get contact with Kris. Kris tried to control her tears, and she kept shaking her head.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"You don't look fine. Are you in pain?" The doctor asked again.

Kris shook her head again.

"No." Kris whispered. "And, no, I'm not… having contractions… It's just that…"

"BP's 140/90." The nurse said, pulling the cup off.

"Get a gurney." The doctor said, and the nurse walked off, before the doctor turned to Kris again, who was beginning to control her tears. "What's your name?"

"Kris." She whispered. "My sister was brought in from a car crash with the chopper just a short while ago, and I'm just a bit scared."

"I see. We'll, since your blood pressure is so high I just want you to be looked over, okay?"

Kris nodded. Sure. Better safe than sorry.

"Good. Here's Nurse Janice again. You think you can stand up?"

Kris nodded, and with help from the doctor and a man in the waiting room Kris laid down on the gurney. They brought her into a room and a nurse connected an IV to her hand while the doctor looked her through.

"Everything looks fine Kris. I'll check your blood pressure in a little while, okay?"

"Doc? My friends should be arriving soon…"

"I'll send them in here."

"Thank you. And if the doctor treating my sister…"

"If he get's finished with your sister I'll send him in here too. Now, you just rest. There's some sedative in the IV, if you start to feel tired, don't try to fight it."

Kris nodded, smiled and leaned her head back to the pillow. She closed her eyes for a while, and when she opened them again, Kelly was sitting next to her in the bed. Sabrina, Bosley and Anton were in the room too, talking quietly to each other. Kelly was turned away from Kris, towards the others, and no one noticed that Kris was awake.

"Yeah, I called Charlie, I mean; he has to know what's going on. He was worried and I promised to keep him updated." Bosley said quietly, Sabrina and Kelly nodding.

"Yeah, we need to call Jill's teammates too, but maybe we should wait until we heard from the doctor and we know how Jill is?" Sabrina suggested.

"Sounds good." Kelly agreed. "God, I hope she's alright. Kris said they would look her through thoroughly, she told them that Jill hasn't been acting like herself lately."

"Probably a good idea. I surely hope there's nothing there, but in the same time an explanation would be good." Sabrina said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just hope Kris can handle the news when we get them, good or bad." Bosley said worried. "She can't keep getting this stressed; it's not good for the baby or herself."

"I'll be okay." Kris whispered, and they all immediately turned towards her. Kris had her hands resting on top of the big stomach, and Kelly gently grabbed the one without the IV attached to it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just pregnancy hormones." Kris smiled embarrassed.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Kris smiled, before the tears begun to fall again, and she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

"Hey? You're not okay?" Kelly said, gently rubbing Kris' arm up and down.

"I'm so scared Kelly."

Kelly leaned forward, and pulled Kris up into a hug without saying a word.

"We're here Kris, we'll get through this together, I promise. Tommy and the kids are on their way here too."

Kris and Kelly let go of each other, Kris thought of remaining sitting up but Kelly's looks made her lay down again.

"Have you heard anything from the doctor?"

"No."

"How long has it been?"

"It was little over an hour since we spoke on the phone."

Kris nodded, and shot a glance at the door, like if the doctor was going to walk in just because they spoke about him.

"Kris, relax for a while. There's nothing we can do anyway right now. We did speak to your doctor a little while ago; he said he'd be in shortly and sign you out."

Kris nodded, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Just a couple of minutes later, the gang was back into the waiting room taking their places in the couches. Kris laid down on her side in one of the couches, her head in Bosley's lap. She still had the sedatives in her blood and she quickly fell back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, Bosley was slightly shaking her shoulder.

"What?" Kris said, disorientated, trying to remember where she was.

"Jill's doctor's here." Bosley said, and Kris quickly sat up into sitting position, noticing the doctor walking towards them. Kelly sat down next to her, and Kris immediately took her hand.

"Doctor, how is she?" Kris asked.

"First off, I'm sorry for taking so long. We've been doing a lot of tests and I wanted to be sure of everything before I talked to you."

"Sure of everything?" Kris asked worried, not liking the serious "doctor-look" they were being given. Something was wrong.

"Well, I have some bad and some good news, what do you want to hear first?"

"Good." Kris whispered.

"She managed to get away with just some broken ribs, a broken left shoulder and a whiplash injury, it could have been a lot worse."

Kris nodded. "And the bad…?"

The doctor took a deep breath before looking up at Kris.

"You told me that she's been acting strange lately, having a headache and so on?"

"Yeah." Kris nodded.

"She said she felt like an outsider in her body, she couldn't control her actions or emotions and she felt something was not quite right." Sabrina added.

"Well, we took her through the CT-scan, well, not just because you asked, it's routine after an accident like this. We searched for a concussion and possible bleeding or swelling around the brain, but we didn't find anything of that. But we did find something else, which is a lot more disturbing."

Kris felt the tears come flowing, and Kelly grabbed on tighter to her hand. Bosley and Sabrina were also holding hands, and Anton held his hand at Sabrina's shoulder.

"What did you find doctor?" Bosley asked carefully, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"A brain tumor. But it's small, and it seems benign, and we're already preparing her for surgery. The chances are very good that we can remove it all at once."

* * *

**Good guessing Lillybeth1026 ;D**


	17. Teammates and questions

**Chapter 16.**

Jill was sitting up in bed with her eyes halfway closed when the door opened. She was still experiencing some pain in her neck so she didn't turn more than her eyes towards the door. A nurse had put some ice into a towel and Jill was resting her neck towards the towel, it was a good feeling. Now she noticed her sister standing in the door, and the gang behind her.

"I'm scared Kris." Jill whispered shaky and Kris hurried up to her bed, leaned forward and kissed Jill's forehead. She stayed that way for quite some time before she sat down in the bed next to Jill, taking her hand, avoiding the IV. She looked up and met her sister's eyes. They were tired and worried, and they made Kris tears come, again. Kelly was at her side in an instant and she put her hands on Kris' shoulders. Jill looked up at Kelly.

"Kell, I'm sorry…"

"No, honey, don't be. I'm sorry, let's just put that fight behind us, okay? Let's just focus on getting you well, you hear me?"

Jill nodded slowly, giving Kelly a small smile before closing her eyes for a few minutes, just breathing slowly. The doctor had already given her some strong sedatives, and Jill knew she was about to fall asleep. She heard the door open and she forced her eyelids up, at least halfway. The doctor and three nurses were coming in through the door, all of them looking very serious. The gang moved away, and Kris rose to her feet.

"Stay with me Kris." Jill whispered, holding hard onto Kris' hand.

"It's okay." The doctor smiled as Kris slightly moved out of the way, but still stayed besides the bed. She let go of Jill's hand when the nurses needed it, but put her hand on Jill's shoulder instead, rubbing it gently.

Not long after Jill had been placed on a gurney, and they were rolling her up to surgery. Kris walked next to her, holding her hand all the way up until she was stopped by the doors.

"Sorry, you can't go any further."

Kris nodded, and she leaned down and kissed her sister's forehead again.

"Keep strong, I'll be with you when you wake up, okay?" She whispered close to Jill's ear.

Jill nodded slowly.

"I love you Sweet Christmas." Jill whispered weakly before they walked off with her. Kris stood still by the doors, wrapping her arms around herself. Kelly walked up to her and gently led her to the couch.

"She'll be okay Kris, she will."

"This is not happening." Kris whispered, putting her hands towards her head.

"Guys, we should call Jill's team." Sabrina said, and the others nodded.

"I'll call them." Kris said, rising to her feet and began walking towards the phones.

"Kris, sure you'll be okay with the call?" Kelly asked worried.

"No, but I need to do it." Kris said, finishing off her walk towards the payphones, putting in a lot of coins and called Las Vegas, the hotel where Jill had been staying at.

"Hello, I'm looking for a man named Justin Hanson. Thank you." Kris said, waiting while she got transferred. Soon she heard Jill's manager in the other end.

"Justin here."

"Hey… It's Kris." Kris said, already fighting the tears. She knew she would not be able to hold them back and it was not like the hormones helped out.

"What's wrong?" Justin immediately asked. He could hear Kris crying. Kris could hear him hush down the party that was evidently going on in the background. The loud music Kris had heard had been turned off.

"Jill is in surgery." Kris whispered.

"What kind of surgery? What happened?"

"She was in a car crash, and when they looked for a concussion they found… A brain tumor." Kris said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Kris heard Justin breathe in the other end, and she could hear Andrea in the background asking him what was going on.

"Kris, how bad is it? Will she… will…?"

"The doctor said the chances are good, it was small, benign and they are going to try to remove it all. So let's just… keep hope." Kris said, brushing some tears away.

"Of course. She'll be alright." Justin said, and Kris could hear the cry in his voice. "You're in San Francisco?"

"No, she was transferred to Santa Cruz."

"Kris, we'll go up there. I want to be there. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay."

"Thanks for calling Kris."

Kris hung up the phone and walked back to her friends, sitting down in the couch.

"What did he say?"

"They are coming over here."

Kris suddenly bent forward as much as her stomach allowed her to, and she put her face into her hands as she broke down in tears. Kelly immediately jumped closer and pulled her towards her, and Kris put her head towards Kelly's chest. Kelly held her tight, rocking her back and forth and smoothed her hair.

"Hey, sweetie. She'll be okay, she has to be. She will come out from surgery, wake up and within a short while she'll go back to being that fun, smiley, lovable Jill again, okay?"

"What if she don't? What is she wakes up and forever will be that angry person?"

"Kris, I've told you so many times. You have to keep strong. For Jill's sake."

"I'm not sure I can Kelly. I… I can't… lose her."

"And you won't. _We _won't."

* * *

About an hour later, Tommy walked into the waiting area. Kelly and Sabrina immediately walked up to him, taking care of their kids. Kelly hugged Ella and then took Sarah from Tommy's strong arm. She was sleeping and Kelly kept her against her chest. Lucas was in a child seat, he too sleeping, and Sabrina put him next to her on the couch.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Aunt Jill?" Ella asked, tears streaming down.

"She's sick, but she'll be okay Ellie, we have to keep hoping so, okay?"

Ella nodded and leaned her head towards Kelly's shoulder. Kelly put her free arm around Ella and pulled her close.

* * *

About four more hours later, the gang in the waiting room looked up as Jill's team stormed through the doors. Jess, Mike, Andrea, John and Justin were all there, looking worried. Andrea was crying. They hurried up to bed couches and Andrea hugged Kris.

"Hey! Have you heard anything? How is she? What happened? Did she crash a car? Oh my God you are huge!"

Kris smiled slightly as she begun hugging the others.

"No, we haven't heard anything yet. How did you get here so fast?"

The gang sat down, Justin and John walked over to the coffee machine.

"Oh, there were no planes fitting the schedule so we drove."

"You drove from Vegas to here in less than 5 hours?" Kelly asked amazed, trying to calculate the distance in her head. "How is that even possible?"

"We're race care drivers." Mike smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I have a feeling you broke the speed limit." Sabrina stated.

"There is that chance."

"I didn't see any speed limits, did you?" Justin said as he sat down in a chair, handing coffee to Andrea and Jess.

Andrea didn't answer, she looked mad at the guys. How could they joke about speed limits when Jill was getting her head cracked open? Andrea knew they just fought to keep their hope up, but she got irritated anyway, and she turned to Kris.

"So, tell us everything. What happened?"

"Well, we have been up at Sabrina's house, you know, and Jill just began acting strangely. She wasn't herself. She was angry, agitated, irritated and you know. We began arguing and then a fight broke lose and Jill took Sabrina's car and just drove out into the darkness. She then called, crying, saying something about a moose and a crash and we didn't know where she was so we split up into two cars and headed different directions. Sabrina and Bosley found her and called an ambulance, they came with a chopper in the same time as we got there. She was complaining about pain in the neck, shoulder and chest and the car is a complete mess. They took her here, did x-rays and CT-scan and found broken ribs, broken shoulder, possibly a whiplash injury and… a brain tumor." Kris summed it.

"Good God." Andrea sighed, and John put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Come on, Jill is strong as an ox, she will be okay." Justin said, keeping hope up.

"Yeah, we have to wait and see until she wakes up but everything went fine."

Everyone jerked around and quickly rose to their feet as they heard the doctor speaking from behind.

"Oh, doctor, this is Jill's teammates and close friends. How did everything go?" Kris introduced and then asked worried.

"As said, everything went well. We were able to remove the entire tumor and now we just have to wait until she wakes up to make sure there are no complications. A nurse will be out as soon as she's been transferred and show you to the room."

"Thank you so much for everything doctor." Kelly smiled, and the doctor nodded and left the room.

* * *

Just about twenty minutes later a nurse came out into the waiting room. She looked tired, but she smiled as she showed the gang to the room. They all took deep breaths as they saw Jill, and by the time the last people had entered the room, Kris was already by Jill's side, sitting in a chair, holding her hand. Kelly placed Ella was sound asleep on the couch, before sitting down next to Kris, Sarah was still asleep towards her chest. The nurse came up to the bed and double checked all the machines, tubes and wires.

"She's so pale." Kris whispered, smoothing her sister's hand.

"5 hours of brain surgery will do that to you." The nurse smiled gently. "I'm sure she'll be okay. Go out and get someone when she wakes up, the doctor is going to want to do some neurological tests. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get some sleep. I've been working double shifts."

The nurse smiled again and left the room. Justin, who had been a doctor before, checked her chart before putting it back on the edge of the bed. They all sat down on chairs that the nurses had brought in for them, surrounding Jill. No one spoke in a long time; they were all busy with worrying thoughts.

What would happen now? When would she wake up? Would she wake up? Would there be any complications? Any brain damage? Would she be the happy, smiling Jill, or would she go back to that scowling person she'd been the last days?

The questions were many, and all they could do to get answers was waiting.


	18. Welcome back

**Chapter 17.**

"Ow."

Kelly jerked her head up from the book she was reading when she heard Jill let out a soft moan. The others were down in the cafeteria, getting some lunch after spending a night in couches, chairs, and even on the floor. Kris, Sabrina and Bosley were still in the room though, but all of them were still asleep. It was fours hours ago since Jill came out from surgery, it was now noon. Kelly looked over at Jill, and hurried to her side when she saw that she was awake. She pressed a button to get a nurse's attention, before taking Jill's hand, leaning over her.

"Hey. Can you hear me?"

Jill looked around, slightly disorientated before she looked at Kelly, and a small smile spread on her lips.

"Hey Kell." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Jill closed her eyes for a second, swallowing hard before she opened them again. "Kris?"

"She's asleep on the couch. Do you want me to wake her up?"

Jill shook her head, regretting it the instant she did it. A wave of nausea struck her and Kelly noticed that she turned green. She grabbed the hold of a bucket and helped Jill sit up as she vomited. The next second a nurse was helping out too, and a doctor was by the side of the bed next to the nurse. Kris was next to Kelly and the others stayed by Jill's feet. The nurse grabbed the bucket from Kelly when Jill was finished, and the doctor gave Jill a glass of water before Jill leaned back down towards the pillows. The nurse moved up Jill so she was partly sitting up instead, in case she got sick again. Kelly and Kris then moved out of the way as the doctor wanted to do some tests to make sure she was alright. Checking her pupils, asked her questions, asked her to squeeze his hands and checked her reflexes. He smiled pleased when she succeeded and her vitals were stable and normal.

"Good, everything looks fine Jill, and it should be, the surgery was successful, we managed to remove the entire tumor." The doctor smiled, leaning over her. "We're gonna keep you for a few days observation, I want you to try to get out of bed as soon as possible to reduce the risk of clots in your legs or chest infections from laying down too much okay?"

Jill nodded slightly, swallowing hard to not get sick again.

"The nausea will wear off soon, try to get a lot of rest now the first 24 hours, okay?"

Jill smiled.

"Okay."

"Good. And you might want to know, we have shaved a small part of your head, where I made the incision, but your other hair will cover it when you let it all out."

Jill sighed deeply and smiled. She loved her hair and she had been terrified of asking that question.

"Right now you're head is bandaged, but we'll take that off tomorrow, okay? Do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you doctor."

"Not a problem. I'll be back to check on you later. Just buzz for the nurse if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes, I will."

The doctor smiled pleased to Jill, and then to the others before he left the room. The nurse followed him shortly after and the gang came up to the bed again, Kris took Jill's hand.

"Hey there little sister." Jill smiled tiredly.

"Hey there big sister." Kris smiled back, squeezing Jill's hand. "You okay?"

"Didn't you pay attention to the hot doctor kiddo, I'm fine." Jill smiled. "I just have a little nausea and I'm tired and sore, but I'm fine."

"How's the shoulder, chest and neck?" Sabrina asked, standing next to Bosley on the opposite side from Kris and Kelly.

"It's just a little sore. This morphine is awesome."

Kris exhaled, tears beginning to stream down, and she quickly brushed them away. Stupid hormones. But she was so happy that her Jill was the one in the bed. She had been so scared that the scowling Jill would be cussing her out as she woke up, but that was not the case, and Kris was so relieved.

The door suddenly opened and the big gang walked in.

"Hey there." Jill smiled towards them as they all came in, and walked up to the bed.

Ella and Sarah ran over and pushed in between Kris and Kelly. Ella held Kris and Sarah's hand, and Sarah hold on to Kelly, both of the little girls were looking at Jill with big eyes, not saying a word. Sarah didn't really see much over the bed, but at least she tried. Kelly smiled at her and pulled her up in her arms instead and Sarah giggled softly. Ella had let go of Sarah's hand and was now holding onto Kris'.

"Hi Ellie… and Sarah." Jill smiled weakly. Jill felt her heart stung when she looked at Ella. The little girl was so upset, and but Jill couldn't tell if she was worried or if she was mad – they hadn't talked since Jill cussed out Kris in front of Ella and Sarah.

"Hi Aunt Jill." Ella whispered, holding on tight Kris' hand. "Will you be okay?"

Jill smiled.

"I'll be fine."

"Will you be you?"

At other times, that question would have made no sense at all, but here it was completely normal Jill thought.

"I will be me." Jill smiled, and finally Ella's face cracked up into a smile too. She looked up at Kelly and then at Kris, they were both smiling as they looked down at her. Jill smiled at Ella and then carefully turned her head towards her teammates that had walked in through the door.

"Missed me already?" Jill grinned, and Andrea switched place with Sabrina and Bosley, taking Jill's hand.

"I was so worried." She whispered.

"We all were." John said, walking up next to Andrea and put a hand on her back, but with his eyes focused on Jill. The other teammates agreed in the background.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be okay."

"Now I finally have a chance to push you down from the scoreboard." Mike grinned as he stood by Jill's feet.

"Don't bet on it." Jill smiled, yawning slightly.

"Jill, why don't you try to get some rest?" Kris suggested, and Jill nodded slightly. She was tired.

"Good idea."

Kris let go of Ella's hand and pulled up the cover over Jill, Andrea helped her when she didn't really reach up, the big stomach being in the way.

* * *

The racers decided to stay with Jill, and Sabrina, Bosley, Kris and Kelly decided to get some lunch into them. Anton and Tommy joined them, even though they had already eaten, and the girls and Lucas followed too. They all ordered some food down in the cafeteria and walked over to a booth, carrying food and drinks on trays. Tommy suddenly tripped on something and fell forward, crashing to the ground. Everyone pretty much turned around, and Tommy quickly picked himself up from the ground.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath, as Kris hurried to his side.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, tripped on something."

As they talked, Kelly and Bri both put down their trays at the table to go and help him out. Sabrina caught Kelly's eyes and immediately noticed the innocent "I-didn't-do-anything-hehe-look" in her eyes. Kelly smiled at Sabrina before they turned to Tommy. A waitress was already there with a broom to take away the salad that was all over the floor, and she told him she'd bring a new one to him. He helped her pick up the pieces of everything and went to empty it in the trash can. As he returned he sat down in the booth next to Kris, and the waitress came along with a new salad.

"Thank you." He smiled embarrassed as he began eating. The table sat quiet for quite some time before Sabrina remembered something she'd wanted to ask for some time.

"By the way guys…"

"What?" Kelly asked, looking at her, sipping her water.

"When did Kris die?"

The entire gang looked up at her, and Kris suddenly began giggling.

"It was not fun Kris." Kelly stated. That had been one of the worst days of her life.

"I know, I'm sorry. That question just sounded so weird." Kris giggled, face turning red from embarrassment.

"Two guys that we put in jail a few years back wanted revenge on Kris and they cut her brakes, making her slam into a firepost which covered her in ice cold water. Her body temperature dropped so suddenly so her pulse was hidden and the paramedics thought she'd died. She was taken to the morgue and woke up there a few hours later." Tommy explained, eating his salad, even though his stomach began turning as he talked about that memory. Just like Kelly thought, that had not been a good day.

"You're kidding? You woke up in a morgue?"

"Yeah, in a body bag." Kris said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How creepy! But what, you guys thought she was dead?" Sabrina asked, facing Kelly, and she noticed Kelly having tears on the edge of breaking out. Kelly nodded slowly, battling her emotions.

"Yeah. I got to the scene and I watched them put her in the bag. One of the officers took me home."

Sabrina nodded slowly, realizing how much she had missed out the last couple of years. She spoke so rarely with any of these guys, mostly she talked to Jill or Bosley, but she knew she didn't call them much. But if felt good spending some time with them, even if they were in a hospital and Jill was recovering from a brain surgery. She was going to be okay and they were all together. And that was the most important thing right now.


	19. Arm in arm, hand in hand

**Chapter 18. **

Jill was standing in the bathroom at the hospital. She had switched clothes to a pair of jeans and a big sweater that she didn't need to pull over her head, and she was so happy to be out of her hospital gown that she'd been wearing for 5 days. Now, for the first time, she let her hair down. It had been placed in two braids during the hospital stay to get it out of the way, and Jill was so pleased that it still was there. They had shaved a part of the head though, right above the left ear, and the scar went down behind the ear. She had an appointment within about a week to remove the stitches. Now Jill carefully brushed her hair with the brush that Kris had brought her, and she really felt in need of a shower. She finished off the hair and pulled her fingers through it, carefully placing the hair over the scar. Jill smiled relieved and walked out of the bathroom, where she sat down in the wheelchair, and Kelly pushed her out of the room. Kris had Jill's bag on her shoulder and they headed home to Sabrina.

Jill's team had gone back down to Las Vegas after sleeping at the hospital for several days. Jill had pretty much forced them to go back. Charlie had called in a favor from the head of the hospital, making sure that Kris got a bed to sleep in inside Jill's room. She shouldn't be sleeping on the couch.

After a couple of more "accidents", Tommy had grabbed Kelly and pulled her aside, asking her if she knew anything of these accidents. Kelly had confessed after a while, telling him that she was testing him to see how he reacted to different things happening. He didn't know weather to laugh or cry about it, and had finished off responding "did I pass?" Kelly had smiled and laughed, nodded. He had passed with highest score. Tommy had then told Kris who had been overwhelmed with hormones – first she cussed Kelly out, then when she realized what she was doing she had begun crying and then she began laughing since she felt so stupid changing her emotions all the time. Kelly had comforted her and Kris had thanked Kelly for being such a good friend.

Jenny and Kino had come and visited the gang when they all had come back to Sabrina's place. Kino had explained that he'd been threatened with his life if he didn't help out with the drugs. He had only helped with the transport and since he talked willingly about everything, confessed and explained everything, and also told them names of all the highest people, he had gotten away with paying some fines. Jenny and Kino had been talking everything through and were now like a newlywed couple, kissing all the time, couldn't take their eyes off each other. Charlie had called too, telling them that Frasier had been found and arrested, and was going to get years in the slammer for importing illegal drugs.

Kelly, Jill and Kris had sat down and spoke things through when Jill felt strong enough. Jill had explained that the emotions were not only her brain messing with her, she did feel like a third wheel from time to time, but she was not mad at them. She was happy they both had someone to turn to, and she had excused herself several times for screaming at Kelly, she wished she could take those words back. She told Kelly that she never had and she never would have a sister was false, she had sisters, and they all love her so much. Kelly had taken Jill's hand, telling her not to worry about it. She wasn't mad. She had been hurt and angry at the time, but understood after talking to Kris about it that it was just Jill's rage talking. Jill loved Kelly a lot, and Kelly knew that the bond was too strong to be broken just like that. Anyway, after talking about everything for quite some time they all made sure there were no hurt feelings or jealousy, and they all left the table hugging, Kris hormones were making her cry hysterically, then laugh out loud.

Everyone spent another week at Sabrina and Anton's house in Boulder Creek before Kris felt she needed to get home. She was on her way to the third trimester with quick steps, and she knew flying in the third trimester is not something recommended. She did not want to leave Jill though, but Jill had recovered amazingly well. She was happy and smiley and up and about. She was walking without getting dizzy and she was back to her normal food habits – eating more than Sabrina's colt. Jill would be staying with Sabrina for a few more weeks, until she felt ready to catch up with her team. Sabrina and Anton promised they would take care of Jill and call immediately if anything happened. With those words, Kris gave up and got into the bus that Jill had rented. Bosley had been with her when she rented it so he knew where to drop it off. As they all got into the bus and began driving away, Kris leaned her head towards Kelly's shoulder. She closed her eyes, in the same time as Bosley turned on the radio. Kris smiled when she heard the song coming out if it, some timing. Kris let the sound of Paul McCartney's voice send her off to sleep.

_Win or lose, sink or swim_

_One thing is certain, we'll never give in_

_Side by side, hand in hand_

_We all stand together_

_.  
_

_Play the game, fight the fight_

_But what's the point on a beautiful night_

_Arm in arm, hand in hand_

_We all stand together_

* * *

**And oh, another ending! Thank you guys for your support and feedback on this one, you don't know how much it means for me, your brightening up the dark, rainy, cold Swedish Autumn here ^^ A new story will be up shortly, prepare yourself for dark material ;D**

_**Med kärlek, Agnes.**_


End file.
